A Single Ray of Light Part Three
by airedalegirl1
Summary: During New Moon, Jacob's growing unrequited obsession has disastrous consequences that will change Bella's life forever. Feeling the pressure of others expectations, Bella must go on the run in order to assert her authority over her own life. It's time for Bella's wants to matter, and she finds what she wants in a tall blonde with a sexy Southern accent. Bella/Jasper
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bella

The week after we faced the Volturi was happy but also sad, Rose and Emmett decided to stay with Esme and Charlie while we would be going with Peter and Charlotte when they left. The Guardians disappeared silently, soon after the Volturi, not giving us a chance to thank them for standing beside us. Jake and Mel went back to Alaska, they both still had a job to do, promising to return at Christmas for a reunion. Sam and the pack redrew the treaty so Charlie could still visit Harry who was fading since Billy's death and also promised to catch up with us at Christmas. I think Dad and Esme planned on getting married but they would be moving the much smaller Cullen, soon to be Swan, coven from Forks. After all Charlie was now a vampire so he could hardly turn up for work every day, sparkling in the weak Forks sun.

As we packed the car to leave Charlie came out and hugged me,

"I'm going to miss you Bells."

I hugged him back, still a little unnerved by the brilliant red eyes,

"We'll see you at Christmas. Just look after Esme. She's been through too much as it is."

"I will. I just need to get the hang of this vegetarian diet. It still seems wrong to be killing animals without a gun. You take care of Jasper, I think he's been through enough too. I'm glad things worked out with Jake in the end."

"Yeah me too.

We kissed and hugged everyone before setting off for Peter and Charlotte's place and some well earned peace. Jazz and I sat in the back wrapped in each others arms and lost in each others eyes when I heard Peter snigger. Glancing up I saw his eyes in the rear view mirror,

"What's so funny Peter?"

"Well Bella, I've seen The Major, pissed, furious, annoyed, contemplative, and even bored, but I never saw him love struck before"

Jazz ignored him kissing my cheek but as usual I couldn't help rising to the bait.

"Maybe someday you'll have that affect on Char"

"No Bella, Peter loves himself too much" she answered and I had to smile.

Life with those too would never be dull!

Jasper

I wasn't sure exactly what Bella wanted to do when we got to Peters. We could stay there as long as we wanted I knew, but I thought it would be great to build our own home from the ground up. The house in Port Angeles we'd mothballed for now although I'd given a key to Emmett so he and Rose could bail if things got too hot between Esme and Charlie. It would be funny having a new couple possibly even hotter than Em and Rose in the house!

"Bella? Would you like to go house hunting or buy a plot of land?"

She kissed me tenderly, ignoring Peters snort,

"Lets build our own place. It means living with the pest longer but then Hey, I kinda like him."

"See folks, I'm fucking irresistible"

I didn't even need to see the response from Char, we heard his curse.

Peter

I was hoping they might decide to hell with it, and live at our place but I guess kids today need a home of their own. It would be nice having them nearby though, I'd got used to having the Major around full time again. Bella was fun too, like having a real sister and she and Char got on so well. I was sure we'd be doing plenty together.

?

I watched as the various branches of the Cullen/Whitlock coven went their separate ways. They would be so much easier to deal with in smaller groups, especially the less experienced ones. They had no idea they were being watched, no idea that the danger wasn't over. Give them time to relax and forget about everything that had happened, they would drop their guard and be an easy target for me. I was surprised that they had been so leniently dealt with but it made my task so much easier them having to split up. I only wanted one, but getting the others would achieve what I set out to do, my target would be crushed, left staggering and alone, just as I wanted. I would start small, take out the easy targets first, I didn't think anyone would know who was doing it or why which was just the way I wanted it. My ultimate target wouldn't suspect me until it was far too late. I would get my revenge and it would be so much sweeter for the wait. What was the saying? Revenge is a dish best served cold. How true!

**Right folks, who do you think is after The Whitlock/Cullen coven now?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rose

It was quiet with the others gone and I knew Emmett was getting bored, he was missing Bella and especially Peter. They had really hit it off, two of a kind I thought. He and Charlie got on well and enjoyed hunting and sport together but he never got the hang of fishing, preferring to dive in and catch them with his hands. Charlie explained that wasn't the point of fishing, but it never got through to Emmett that the peace, tranquillity, and the thrill of waiting for a bite could be fun. Esme was really coming out of herself now with Charlie's tender encouragement. I saw a lot of Bella in Charlie, the love and patience and that's what healed her wounded soul. They were making plans to be married when everyone was gathered at Christmas and I was glad to help but they were into each other in a big way and it even embarrassed Emmett sometimes. I guess he knew how the rest of the family had felt when he and I had got carried away, which in fairness we did quite regularly. We decided to give them some space and moved into Jaspers place in Port Angeles, they were only just over the border in Canada so we could still visit frequently. Esme panicked a bit if she didn't see us or hear from us in more than a few days, even Bella got blasted for not ringing in a week.

Esme

I knew it was silly but I couldn't get it out of my head that my family was still in danger. I had to speak to them all every few days so I knew they were OK. If Charlie went out, except hunting with Emmett, I would go along. I couldn't bear the thought of losing him as I'd lost Carlisle. I even went to the Reservation with him when he visited Harry who was very sick now. Sue always made me feel welcome and I liked Seth very much, he reminded me of a gentle, unspoiled, little boy who saw the good in everyone. Sam and the other wolves accepted our presence on the Reservation well, we'd even been invited to a couple of their evening barbecues on the beach and the company had been a welcome change from the quiet of the house now there was no piano music from Edward or laughter from Alice. Although I hated what they had done I still loved them and missed them both terribly, they'd left a huge hole in my chest that nothing would ever be able to fill.

When Rose and Emmett moved into Jaspers house in Port Angeles I missed them too, although we visited at least once a week and they would come up for hunting trips with Charlie. This house was just too big but I hoped that at Christmas it would be filled with noise and bodies again. Especially as Charlie and I planned to tie the knot on Christmas Eve when everyone would be here but before Emmett got started on his usual pranks for the festive season and if he had his partner in crime Peter with him I dreaded to think what they might scheme up.

We'd been to the Reservation for a party to celebrate Seth's birthday and decided to call in on Emmett and Rose as we were close, but the house was empty. They hadn't said they would be going anywhere and they normally did, but I assumed Emmett had got one of his mad schemes going, last time he and Rose ended up learning snake charming in India! He could always be relied upon to come up with something outlandish and I looked forward to hearing all about it in a couple of weeks. Charlie lingered in the house so I went back for him,

"Something's not right Esme"

I looked round but the house looked fine to me,

"What's wrong Charlie?"

He looked around and then went out the back of the house and knelt down, his fingers touching the soil by the door.

"Looks like Rose has been trying a spot of gardening. Last time Emmett fell into the tubs and broke them all climbing up the wall"

I smiled at the memory, Rose had been livid to see him among her flowers with a huge grin on his face. I think he was locked out of the bedroom for a week for that little incident.

Charlie got up, wiping his hands on his pants and looking thoughtful.

"Charlie you're frightening me. What's wrong?"

He shook his head in dismissal,

"Probably nothing. Come on let's get back. There's a game I want to see tonight."

I sighed, sport had never been a love of mine but I tried for him. I'd probably doodle some new designs for the great room. I wanted it altered before the family came home at Christmas.

Charlie

I guess it was the Cop in me that sent a tingle up my spine at Emmett's, they hadn't rung to say they were going away although they nearly always did and the soil out back wasn't from a flower tub, it was too light. The house was empty but it felt as if someone should be there, it didn't feel the way a house should if the occupants had gone on a trip. I couldn't explain my feeling any better than that, but I wasn't happy and as soon as I got the chance I would ring Peter, if Em was going away I'm sure Peter would know about it. I just needed to do it when Esme wasn't around, she would panic and probably for no good reason. She got worried about things so quickly these days and a panic-stricken Esme was hard to calm down.

?

So it begins, the first step in my plan has been taken and I have two prisoners, alive for now. Charlie was suspicious but there was nothing at the house to give him any clues. It was just his intuition although I would see about whatever it was caught his attention out back. I didn't want any slip ups, not this early in the game. Rosalie and Emmett could just have gone away as I was reliably informed they did on occasion. I knew it would be at least a week before they were really missed and even then no one would be sure there was cause for alarm. My next target was going to be a little more tricky and wouldn't immediately be linked. I wanted to keep my target in the dark as long as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Charlie

I didn't get a chance to ring Peter for three days, Esme was with me all the time and still worrying a little about Rose's continued silence although I tried to play it down as much as I could. Then Sue Clearwater rang and asked Esme if she would sit at the hospital with her, Harry was going downhill and Sue wanted company. It was nice that she felt Esme would be a support and it made Esme feel useful. I waved her off before ringing Peter.

"Charlie, good to hear you. Everything OK in sunny Canada? Plenty of Bears for you to hunt?"

"Peter, sorry to stop you but have you heard from Rose or Emmett recently?"

"Yeah, last week. He was talking about a crazy plan to get Rose up a mountain, he wanted to track a Yeti or something, why?"

"No problem then, that's probably where they are. It's just that we haven't heard from them in almost a week and Esmes panicking."

"Don't worry Charlie. Em's a nut case but he'll be back soon. Probably with a Yeti hanging over his shoulder."

I stopped worrying at this news, it sounded like Em had dragged Rose off on an impromptu adventure. That was fine and I put my unease down to Cops misguided intuition.

Esme

Sue was very distressed when I got to the hospital, they'd told her that Harry wasn't expected to live through the night and we sat at his bedside holding hands, it was strange how Bella had brought us all together. As we sat she talked about her husband and all he'd done over a long and varied life, I could see how devastated she was and realized how lucky I had been to have Carlisle for so long. She started talking about Leah then and I suddenly remembered she'd lost a daughter too, we had a lot more in common than I had remembered. Seth came in at one point but was too distressed to stay. Sue sent him to Sam's for the night, he would look after Seth. As we sat her words became indistinct as I thought about all the family members I'd lost then I realized she was waiting for a response so I combed my memory for her words. Something about Emily, Emily had gone to visit an Aunt on another Reservation but she hadn't checked in with Sam today.

"Does she usually?"

"Well yes. Several times a day normally but things have been so confusing the last few days with Harry being so ill and the wolf pack chasing phantom scents in the forest."

"Phantom scents?"

"Yes they say they are similar to vampire, but not, if that makes sense."

"Not really. Perhaps Charlie and I should check it out with Sam."

"Good idea"

Then the alarms on Harry's monitors started up and we both forget all about Emily and the strange scents in the forest.

Charlie

Esme rang me with the news of Harry's death and I arranged to meet her at Sue's as soon as I passed on the sad tidings to the others, I knew Bella would be upset, she had liked Harry and would want to pay her last respects. They weren't there when I rang the house but Char promised to get Bella to call back when they got home, they'd gone hunting and Peter was out with the horses. As I put the receiver down I wondered why Peter needed horses, he could outrun them in any case! I packed a few things and took off for the Reservation, avoiding Forks, I really didn't want to be seen by anyone who knew me so I timed it so I'd be driving through the area at night. It seemed odd being on my own, uncomfortable, like a part of me was missing and I realized this must be part of the Vampire mating that I'd heard about. They were right, being away from your mate was a pretty uncomfortable experience which got worse the longer you were apart, I could only imagine how badly Jasper and Bella must have felt when Edward kidnapped her, I'd be relieved when I had Esme back in my arms again.

?

So, another chance to take a captive and so many to choose from, I just hoped it could be done as easily as the others. Three down already and not a whiff of suspicion, they were making it almost too easy for me. I knew it would only be possible to concentrate on one but which to choose? Either disappearance would alert them that something was very wrong so I had to decide which would give me more leverage, decisions, decisions!

Charlie

Now I could run at speed, fast cars didn't interest me any more and I found driving tedious, so after an hour I decided to stop off and hunt. I couldn't do it too close to the Reservation and I wanted my thirst quenched before I met Sam and the guys. It was going to be difficult enough, without feeling the burn of unquenched thirst in my throat. I parked the car up by the side of the road and headed into the forest following the scent of Elk. It was my favourite food, much to Emmett's disgust. As I tracked it I caught another scent, a strange one that I couldn't put a name too, it had hints of vampire to it but it was very subtle, as if mixed with a perfume that was too cloying, it made me wrinkle my nose. I'd have to ask Esme about it when I got to Sue's.

Esme

Sue and I went back to her place and I left her in Seth's arms while I went over to Sam's with the news. Paul who was with him went straight to get his mother so I knew Sue would be well looked after but Sam asked me to sit down.

"Esme, we might have a problem."

"Oh, a Vampire problem?"

"I don't know. There's a strange scent trail in the woods around the Reservation and we think someone is watching."

"Watching who? The wolves?"

"I have no idea, it's not a scent we've ever encountered before but it worries me. If we are being watched I wonder if its anything to do with the Volturi."

I shook my head,

"They wouldn't watch Sam, they'd act straight away and they wouldn't bother trying to disguise their scent. What do the Elders say?"

"They're cautious as always, wait and see, but I don't want to be sitting here waiting if the enemy is moving in. I thought I might ask Jasper or Peter to come and see if they could make anything of it. What do you think?"

"I think I'd like to smell it for myself."

"I can't take you there now, I have to start making the arrangements for Harry's funeral but you should be able to pick it up just beyond the Reservation border. I'll get one of the wolves to go with you if you like"

"No, I'll be fine, I 'll take a quick sweep of the boundary then meet you back at Sues."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Sam

I was getting worried as I sat with Seth and the rest of the elders arranging the details for Harry's funeral. Esme wasn't back yet and Sue kept asking for her. Also I couldn't get in touch with Emily, her cell phone was switched off and her friend said she'd left the day before but planned on stopping off in Seattle to get my birthday present. I didn't like the thought of her absent while we had a potential problem, she should be back here on the Reservation where we could protect her. Excusing myself I went out and called for Quil and Embry, who appeared silently a few minutes later,

"Esme Cullen went to check out that new scent we keep crossing. Find her and bring her back, I'm not sure the forest is safe at the moment."

They padded off and split up, one going South the other North. I knew they'd find her quickly enough, her scent they knew only too well.

Esme

Sam was right, it was a strange smell, there were undertones of vampire but it was all mixed up and frankly made me feel quite sick. As I started back to the village I heard soft footsteps on the fallen leaves and spun round in a crouch ready to defend myself. Sighing in relief I stood back up as one of the wolves appeared beneath the trees in front of me. Its shape quivered and shimmered before changing from wolf to boy.

"Esme, Sam asked us to find you, he doesn't think its safe out here"

I looked around uneasily, getting the strangest feeling I was under observation,

"He could be right. Lets get back to Sue"

Phasing back to wolf form the boy padded at my side as I made quickly for the safety of the village, away from the foreboding trees.

?

Yet another chance, they were very careless these days, expecting everything was safe and comfortable now Aro had been appeased, how very unlike the warrior vampires of old, these soft and careless vegetarians. Still, collecting Esme wasn't necessary, as a bargaining chip she was of low value. For now she could trot back to the safety of the Quileutes with her Guard Dog at her side. There would be time later if necessary, I was sure.

Sam

I was relieved to see Esme and Quil appear in the doorway as the meeting broke up. It had been decided to bury Harry in the forest he loved, much as we had buried his daughter Leah. The pack would act as Pall Bearers with a space for Charlie if he wanted it. Seth would be looking after Sue, he was all she had left now. I just hoped Emily would get back soon, she would be a comfort for Harry's wife, they were after all, good friends while Paul's mother, who had been very good, was hardly known to Sue. I tried Emily's number again but it was still switched off and I was seriously worried now. I decided to send half the pack to look for her, keeping the others back to protect the tribe, from what I wasn't sure but I knew danger was around us. Esme had gone to Sues side after looking round and I saw her speak quickly to Seth who approached me,

"Esme's worried about Charlie. He should have been here by now. Shall I go look for him?"

I shook my head, not wanting to send a lone wolf out,

"I'll contact the pack looking for Emily, Charlie was coming from the same direction so they can keep an eye out for him too.

Paul

I was happy to go look for Emily, but Charlie too? What the hell was going on? He was a vampire now for Gods sake, surely he could look after himself. I wasn't going out of my way to find his trail, let him look after himself, our concern was Emily. As we ran the road from Port Angeles to Seattle I started to feel uneasy, I felt someone was watching us although I couldn't get a fix on who or where from. It was just an uneasy feeling in my gut. Suddenly I heard a howl from a few miles ahead and Jared and I sped on, Brady had found an abandoned car and it stank of vampire. Phasing back to human form I slipped inside wrinkling my nose at the stench in the enclosed space. There was a bag on the back seat with the initials C S on it, Charlies I supposed. Now we'd found the car I knew we'd have to look for its owner so sighing I gave the command and Collin and Brady tracked Charlie's scent into the trees. I opened a channel to Sam and told him what we'd found and what I'd done.

"I'm only giving it ten minutes Sam then we push on with the search for Emily. No news I guess?"

"No, no news. You go on ahead but leave the other two to track Charlie down. They can catch you up later."

I wasn't happy, they were both fairly new at the game but orders were orders so I passed them on. I had just phased back ready to run on alone when I heard an exclamation from Brady and went to investigate, wasting more valuable time!

They'd found what appeared to be the site of a recent violent altercation, splintered trees, crushed bushes, and deep gouges in the earth, but no blood, which told me it was vampires fighting. Anything that could bleed would have done so with this amount of devastation. Cursing I opened the channel to Sam's thoughts again

"Trouble Sam. There's been a hell of a fight here recently, vampires by the look of it. No sign of Charlie though. What do you want us to do?"

There was silence as he decided,

"Brady and Collin follow Charlie's scent trail as far as you can. Paul go on as far as Seattle. If there's no sign of Emily then we may have to call on the authorities."

"The Police?"

"No. I'll try the Tribes around Seattle first. Ask them to do a sweep of the area. Paul, are there any strange scents around the fight area?"

"Yeah, and I keep getting a nasty itch between my shoulder blades. Something is definitely not right Sam."

He sighed,

"Then stay with the others. I'll contact the Seattle area Elders about Emily. Find out where Charlie went and get back here as quickly as you can. And Paul...Be careful."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Bella

The first we knew there was a problem was when we got back from hunting to see a very grim-faced Charlotte waiting for us on the porch. She took my hands in hers,

"Bella I'm really sorry but it seems Charlie has gone missing. He was on his way to the Reservation for Harry's funeral but he never arrived, the wolves found his car abandoned between Seattle and Port Angeles."

I could see there was more but I couldn't seem to work my mouth,

"What else Charlotte?"

Jasper grabbed my shoulders and pulled me close as he spoke the question I couldn't.

"There were signs of a terrible fight Jasper. It looked like he'd been attacked by other vampires, but there was no sign of him anywhere, just a strange scent."

"Strange?"

"Yes its been noticed around the Reservation border and Emily's missing too. Sam wants you to go there and help."

I saw him look round,

"Where's Peter?"

I could see she was worried,

"He went to exercise the horses this morning and he hasn't come back either."

"Fuck!"

Jazz punched the hitching rail, cracking it along its length,

"Which way did he go Char?"

I pointed South.

"Stay here with Bella, I'll go take a look. Stay in the house and stay together until we know what the hell's going on"

Bella

I hated to see him running into the trees, into possible danger himself. But I knew if anyone could take care of him self it was my husband. I took Charlotte's hand and pulled her inside closing the door behind us and grabbing the phone to ring Sam.

Sam

AS soon as I heard Bella's voice I knew she'd been told the news.

"Sam, I think we might have a problem here too. Peter hasn't come back from exercising the horses. Any more news on Charlie?"

"No Bella but Esme is with Sue. We haven't told her yet but she's expecting him any time so I'm going to have to soon."

"Can't you get hold of Rose and Emmett? She'll need someone with her."

"No, the phone isn't being answered and I sent a member of the pack to check the house."

Jasper

I found Peters trail and a strange scent just as Sam had mentioned. I didn't find any sign of a struggle but there was something going on and we needed to know exactly what. To do that we had to visit the Res and speak to Sam. Char didn't want to leave without Peter but I pointed out if he was involved in the problem the chances were he wasn't coming back. In the end she agreed with a heavy heart and left him a message just in case he came back and found her gone. It was very quiet in the car, Char gazed out of the window with a worried expression while Bella looked angry,  
"Why can't we just be left alone to live our lives Jazz?"  
"We are darlin', sometimes things just happen. We'll get to the bottom of this I promise you."

I hoped I could keep this promise, if Peter was missing then we were dealing with dangerous adversary. He wouldn't have been taken easily, nor would Charlie. As a newborn he would have been difficult to overcome. What I didn't like was the fact we'd heard nothing to explain why. What was the purpose of the disappearances? As I drove Bella sat close and I knew she was worried about her dad.  
"How did he get taken Jazz? I thought once he had been changed he would be safe and I wouldn't have to worry about him any longer."  
all I could do was hold her hand and try to reassure her that we would clear the mystery up soon.

Bella

Sam was waiting when Jazz and I drew up outside Sue's and he looked very worried.  
"Jasper, Bella. Still no sign of Charlie and Emily has gone missing too."  
I put a hand to my mouth,  
"Emily, when? Why?"  
He shook his head still looking at Jazz,  
"You think they're connected?"  
Jazz nodded slowly,

"It's too much of a coincidence, did you contact Rose and Emmett?"  
Sam's face looked even colder as he shook his head,  
"No sign of them, Esme's in a state, Charlie and now possibly the other two."  
"Where's the trail you were telling me about?"  
Sam motioned and two of the pack padded up to flank him,  
Quil and Embry will show you"  
"I can find it without help"  
"Yeah but no one goes out alone until we get this sorted."  
Jazz nodded and ran off with the two wolves while Sam took me inside to see Esme.

She sat in a chair with Seth and Sue either side and I could see how distressed she was. When she saw me she jumped up and ran over.  
"Bella, I've lost Charlie, I don't know what happened, I can't lose him too, and no one can contact Rose and Emmett, what's going on? Where's Jasper?"  
I took her hand and smiled,  
"He's gone with the pack to see the place they found the strange scent trail. He'll be back soon. Do you have any idea where Rose and Emmett might be?"  
She shook her head, eyes wide with terror,  
No. Charlie and I called in on them but the house was empty, I think he suspected something was wrong but when I questioned him he shrugged it off."  
"Dad thought there was something wrong? Do you have any idea why?"  
Again she shook her head,  
"I can't lose anyone else Bella."  
I stood with my arms around her trying to comfort her, but worried myself now. Charlie was rarely wrong about trouble, after all it had been his job to sniff it out for many years. He must have seen something that set his antenna vibrating but Esme could only tell me that he spent sometime looking at a scattering of earth from a flower tub. It didn't make any sense, but I would tell Jazz when he got back.

Jasper

The scent in the area around the Res was the same as the one where Peter went missing, was it the same person or persons? I didn't think one person or group had enough time to get from one place to the other, even for vampires which was more worrying, it meant the disappearances were orchestrated and that meant there was a keen mind behind the plan. The question was, whose? Sam explained about Emily's disappearance and Bella told me what Esme had said before I explained my theory,

"But who Jasper? Why four vampires and a human? If you're right then the wolves must be involved along with your family and that means the Volturi."

"Not necessarily Sam. It's not their usual way of working and we recently came to an arrangement with Aro remember."

"If not the Volturi then who? Could it be a rogue element from within the Volturi?"

"That's possible but Aro keeps a pretty good watch on his people, someone is watching us and that takes manpower. To watch the pack, Peters place, Rose's and Charlie at the same time. Well, they must know that we'll start to put the bits together now and I think we might hear something soon.

**Please take time to leave a review when you finish reading a chapter. They keep me motivated. Thanks Jules.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sam

Jasper was right, we heard the next day when I received a message left at the Post Office in Forks and picked up by Paul as he came back from patrol. I opened it without really thinking and read the words,

CALL THE PACK BACK ONTO THE RESERVATION AND KEEP THEM THERE OR YOUR WIFE DIES.

My hand shook as I read the last two words, whoever it was had my Emily and the only way to keep her safe would be to pull the pack off patrol. It also meant that we couldn't help Jasper track Charlie and the others. So now we knew the reason behind at least one of the kidnappings. I handed the letter to Jasper without speaking and he read it grim-faced,

"So it begins! The wolf pack has been muzzled, you realize that's why Emily was snatched?"

"Yes but why the others? To make others step back? To make you vulnerable?"

"Someone wants one or more of us vulnerable but we still don't know who or why. Thank you for showing me this Sam. We'll move off the Reservation straight away."

"The letter says nothing about you being here, you stay if it helps."

"No Sam. It would only put Emily at more risk. Hopefully if you comply with the demand Emily will remain safe."

I didn't like it but he was right, I had to do all I could to keep Emily safe and at least the Tribe would still be protected, for now the pack would have to stay on the Reservation.

Jasper

Bella, Charlotte, Esme and myself moved from the Reservation to the old house in Forks, knowing that our adversary would be keeping tabs on us. There was still no word from Peter, or Rose and Emmett so we had to work on the premise that they were in the same hands as Charlie, enemy hands.

"Who is doing this?"

Esme was distraught at the thought of losing Charlie,

"I don't know but I think whoever it is will be keeping the others alive. Dead bodies and ashes are no good as bargaining chips."

"But what do they want?"

"To isolate someone, by taking Peter they have effectively stopped Charlotte from helping us, using Emily they did the same with Sam and the pack."

"And Charlie? The others?"

"Well Charlie means Esme can't do anything neither can..."

"ME? I intend to find whoever did this and dance on their burning bodies"

Bella was seriously annoyed.

"What if they threaten Charlie?"

She hesitated,

"We can't let them win Jazz."

"We wont darlin'"

Bella

I wasn't sure Jazz was as confident as he sounded. With Charlie and Emily gone the enemy had tried to hog tie both the wolves and me. Did whoever it was know about my gift? Was it me they were after? If not then who?

When the phone rang I looked at it nervously knowing in my gut it was our enemy making contact. I looked at Jazz and he gestured for me to answer it. I picked it up but as soon as I spoke the line went dead. It rang again and he answered but once more it went dead. Whoever was ringing would only talk to a certain member of our company. When it rang again Jazz nodded to Esme,

"Hello?"

"Listen very carefully. I have your Son and Daughter and I'm quite prepared to destroy them if you don't follow my instructions to the letter. You will leave the house now and go home where you will stay until you hear from me again."

"What about Charlie? Is he OK?"

The phone went dead once more and Esme crumpled into a heap on the floor in distress.

"One more down"

Jaspers words were a whisper.

I looked at him as Charlotte went to her side,

"What do we do Jazz?"

"We wait for the next phone call and if it runs along the same lines then we know exactly what's going on, if not who is behind it."

Jasper

Whoever was behind this was making sure that Bella and I would be isolated from our friends, that there would be no one we could call on for help. This being so, I thought I had a pretty good idea of the why, just not so sure of the who. Two of our best fighters, Peter, and Emmett, had been neutralised while Emily's kidnap ensured that we couldn't rely on the wolves for aid. Someone wanted Bella and was picking us off one at a time to make her vulnerable. Charlie was their ace in the hole, or at least that's the way they saw it. I wasn't so sure myself, it was all making her even angrier, and a pissed off Bella was almost as frightening as an annoyed Major.

Sure enough the phone rang again and I nodded for Charlotte to answer it this time. As before there was the unknown voice with instructions. Charlotte had the same ones as Esme, go home, stay there, and wait. She didn't speak just handed the dead receiver to me.

"Do you think there's any chance Peter might be set free?"

It was a question I really didn't want to answer with Esme still in the room but I had little choice now, it hung in the air.

"I don't know Charlotte. It depends on how they play it"

"Play it?" Esme's voice was shrill, "This isn't a game Jasper. Peoples lives are at stake, friends and Mates not some stupid war game."

I smiled bitterly,

"That's just what it is Esme. It's a game that we have to win but until we know who is behind it we can't act."

Charlotte looked into my eyes and I saw the pain in hers, she knew, as did I, that the chances of recovering Peter, Charlie, or any of the others was slim. Once they lost their usefulness they would be destroyed. After all who wanted Captain Whitlock or Charlie Swan chasing them for eternity. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath,

"Come on Esme. Jasper was just using a figure of speech. Of course we'll get them home safe and sound. The Major never lost a battle yet."

Her eyes flashed in my direction and I accepted the message in her words, it was down to me to get our loved ones back safe.

Bella

I hadn't even considered the option of failure, but Chars question made me stop and think, Why would our enemy allow potential threats to survive to seek revenge. Charlie and the others may already be dead, I just hoped I wasn't the cause of more heartbreak for the Cullens.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jasper

Esme didn't want to go back on her own and Sue Clearwater offered to accompany her, after Harry's funeral which both Esme and Bella attended, guarded first by Char and myself to the Reservation and then the wolf pack. She left without speaking to me and I thought she hated the truth I'd been forced to tell her. Charlotte left next, kissing both myself and Bella with a "good luck" as she drove away. I knew this was the last thing she wanted to do but I hoped her leaving might mean she wasn't under such close scrutiny because she had a job to do. She and Peter had an extensive network of friends and acquaintances and I hoped one of them might have some useful Intel for us. It was worth a try and Char knew the consequences if our enemy found out she was snooping but was still willing to try. All we could do was wait to hear from her or our unknown enemy.

Charlotte

I know it was stupid but I expected to see Peter waiting for me on the porch as I drove up to our house but of course there was no one there to greet me. Hurrying inside I checked but there were no strange scents in the house, just ours and I closed my eyes conjuring up the vision of my husband by breathing in his scent. I knew the chances of getting him back were poor, The Major never lied about things like that, but hope was all I had to cling to. Hope, and a determination to find out something of use to us. I grabbed a pen and some paper and wrote a list of every contact we had who might possibly know more or heard of some nugget of information I could pass on to him. I crossed out those that weren't likely to have heard anything and it left me with a list of ten possibles, eight would be easy but the last two were much more difficult to prise anything out of, so I left them till last.

The first two knew nothing but promised to keep their ears open, the next was unreachable, and the next, but I got my first break on the fifth call,

"Charlotte, I thought I might hear from you."

"What have you heard Elliot?"

"Not much, a rumour really. I heard that The Major was back, with a mate, and they upset some very important and influential people."

"And?"

"That's it but I knew if it was true then Peter and you wouldn't be far away. So he is back?"

"Yes but not with Maria."

"Oh, I know that. He wouldn't work for that bitch again. Hows Peter?"

"He's missing Elliot. We think its mixed up with The Major."

"Oh I don't doubt that. Can't help you with anything else though, I've told you all I heard. Have you tried Matt? He's usually got his finger on the pulse so to speak."

"No I was leaving him till last and I've only got an old number for him."

"Yeah, I'll give you another contact number if you like. Just don't tell him you got it from me, he's a little "Odd" that way."

When he realized who was calling Matt became nervous,

"Charlotte? How did you get this number?"

"Sorry to worry you Matt but I'd like to know if you've heard any rumours about The Major recently."

"Rumours? What kind of rumours? Should I have?"

"Don't play games with me Matt, you know everything that's going on in our world. You can tell me, or I can give this number to him."

"NO!. No need to be like that Char. If I tell you, you must promise me you wont tell a soul where you heard it."

"I promise not to tell anyone except The Major."

He hesitated,

"Your call Matt!"

He sighed in vexation,

"OK that will have to be good enough I guess. He has some dangerous enemies you know. If they found out I'd been talking to you..."

"Matt just get on with it, my patience is fast running out."

"I heard Ellie has been asked to watch some people, friends of his. I don't know who by, but it sounds as if there are some heavy weights involved."

"Volturi?"

"I never said that. Don't put words in my mouth."

"Go on."

"Not much more to tell, I think these "people" are interested in more than just him..."

"Who?"

"His mate. I have to tell you I was surprised to hear he had one."

"Well he has."

"I know that now Char, stop stating the obvious. I can tell you that Dee and Harriet have disappeared from circulation."

"You think they're involved too?"

"I never said that. You draw your own conclusions. If you can I'd get out now, because when the bomb blows there aren't likely to be many survivors."

"So its going down soon?"

"No idea, but the atmosphere is pretty electric and not many are betting on The Major."

When I put the phone down I tried to make sense of his words, or rather, the ones he didn't say.

Ellie was doing the watching and that's how they knew who was where, and when.

The Volturi could be involved although he never said it outright. I wondered who else he might consider heavyweights. I needed to ring Jazz with this information but there was one more person I wanted to try, especially now I had a few snippets to work with.

The phone was answered immediately,

"Charlotte. You took your time, I'm hurt I wasn't your first port of call. So you are mixed up in the shit again."

"Reeve, what have you heard?"

"Now you know it doesn't work like that. You scratch my back and I'll scratch yours. Who is the Majors mate?"

"Bella Swan. Your turn"

"Oh bother! OK. He's been a very naughty boy and upset some heavy weights who have formed a kind of "Destroy the Major and grab his mate" club. Your turn, what's so special about her?"

I wasn't sure I could answer that,

"She's the Majors mate, isn't that enough?"

"Don't act coy with me, if these people want her then they have a serious reason."

"Do you have some names for me Reeve? Otherwise I'm through with the quiz."

There was a silence then,

"I tell you what, it sounds like it might be dangerous to know too much about this Bella Swan so I'll do you another deal. You promise to keep me out of it and I'll give you the names I've heard. They aren't confirmed, but its pretty certain at least one of them is involved. You in?"

When I put the phone down on her I knew we were in serious trouble and there was no chance at all of getting the others back, in fact they were probably already dead, Peter especially. It was a strange mixture, but I could see the sense behind it. I had no idea what he would do next but I picked up the phone and dialled the house in Forks.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jasper

We'd heard no more from the mystery voice or Sam except to say that he'd been allowed to speak to Emily for a few seconds. Just long enough to ascertain it was indeed her. I could hear regret in his voice when he said goodbye, he and the pack really wanted a shot at whoever was behind this but his hands were tied. Bella was pacing like a caged tiger, she had yet to learn that a warrior needs infinite patience, anything else was a waste of precious energy. Esme phoned almost hourly but there was nothing we could tell her, and unlike Sam she hadn't heard from the voice again. I hated being in the dark but I knew it wouldn't be for much longer, I'd get information one way or another and my money was on Charlotte. Then the phone rang and Bella answered it cautiously,

"Charlotte, are you OK?"

I heard her ask for me and I knew she'd come through,

"Major, what I'm about to tell you came from second-hand sources, but reliable ones. There isn't much out there and this was all I could get."

She explained everything to me and I cursed silently when she finished.

"Are you staying or coming back?"

"I have to stay Major"

I understood what she was saying and wished her luck. She knew Peter wouldn't be coming back but she had to wait and hope never the less.

Bella

Jazz had taken the phone outside to speak to Charlotte and I knew he thought she had genuine news for him. He would decide what and when I needed to know, The Major was taking over once more. When he came back in his jaw was set and his fists clenched, I could see the monster in his eyes and knew there was going to be a fight somewhere down the road.

"Well? What did she say?"

I couldn't wait any longer.

His eyes flickered to me but there was no love in there, just concentrated fury,

"She got four names but they are only rumours, only one has been mentioned by more than one contact."

"Who? Is it the person behind it all?"

"I doubt it but we have to find her and encourage her to tell us who is."

"Jasper, who?"

"Maria. I think she has Peter but I don't think she's the brains behind what's happening. She doesn't have the manpower to arrange something like this, most of her soldiers are newborns. She is however our only lead at the moment so a trip to Mexico seems next."

"What other names did Charlotte give you?"

"Jane, Caius, Aro, Alec, everyone who has the manpower to act."

"And everyone with a motive!"

"Yes that too but it doesn't mean any of them are involved. It could be anyone at the moment. The only thing I think is certain is that its someone who has a connection however tenuous with Maria."

"Do the Volturi?"

"Yes they see her as a peace keeper in the South. The problem with using Maria is that if we find out and destroy her then that peace is over. Would the Volturi be willing to risk that? I'm not sure."

"But we made our peace with Aro and the Volturi."

"Yes, but there were some who weren't happy about it."

"What do you think they want? Whoever it is."

"Well its pretty obvious that its one of us. Whoever it is has their sights set on becoming more powerful. They are trying to acquire the one thing that would ensure victory over the Volturi, someone wants the ultimate power and there's only one thing that could guarantee that"

"What thing?"

He didn't speak but then I didn't need him to, I saw the answer for myself.

"Me. Whoever it is, wants me. That's why they took Charlie and the others, but how? Whoever is behind this must have done the organising under the radar or Aro would have found out about the plan and he would have stopped it. I can't see how a member of the Volturi could get around that after all he has the entire Guard under his watchful gaze.

"They don't need the Guard. They have Ellie instead, she's a remote viewer."

"A what?"

"As long as she has something personal belonging to a target she can watch them, follow their every move. She knew where to find the people they wanted."

"But you'd still need enough people to do the snatching, it all happened very quickly.

"Unfortunately he's got two very good fighters who working together very rarely fail, Dee and Harriet."

"Why rarely fail?"

"Dee can stop you dead, not for long, but then with Harriet's speed it doesn't need to be long. I think they will have been the ones to take Charlie down."

"And the others?"

"Emily would be easy as a human. Her capture would ensure we couldn't call on the wolves for help. Emmett and Rose would be two fighters we wouldn't have. They were probably taken by the same two as Charlie."

"And Peter?"

"Yes Peter...I think that's why Maria was brought in. She'd love to have Peter and myself if possible. She's probable back in Mexico with him. However is behind this thinks I might go to save him possibly leaving you alone or just wanted to make sure we were another good fighter down. I'm sorry Bella but I don't think Peter is still alive if Maria captured him, neither does Charlotte."

I looked at him sharply,

"Peter dead? I don't believe it. Why would she kill him?"

"Very simple, he's far too dangerous to keep alive. He got away once and he might do the same thing again."

"It was a very clever plan, split us up and make sure any allies they can't kidnap they force to inaction. Divide and conquer, very clever and well thought out. Looks like we are on our own darlin'"

I looked back at Bella to see a tiny smile on her face,

"We're down but we're not out yet Jazz. We still have allies, ones they haven't been able to get at"

"Who?"

She touched the Bear paw mark on my wrist,

"Johnny H and the Guardians. With them we still stand a chance, maybe we could even get the others back safely."

I wanted to agree about the last part but I really didn't think so, I didn't think we'd be seeing our missing comrades again."

"OK. You contact him while I let Esme know what we've learned, she deserves to know what's going on"

I had a strange feeling we might see Charlotte again soon, now she knew who had taken Peter. Like me, she knew his fate had been sealed the moment Maria was brought in.

"Jazz what about the strange scents? What does that mean?"

"I think that was our mystery enemy at work. Whoever it is knew we would recognise Maria's scent so they disguised it, just to throw us off as long as possible. The only positive is that they don't know we know who took Peter."

Bella

I rang Annie's nephew and he promised to get word to Johnny H that we needed to speak to him.

"Tell him its urgent please"

"Don't worry Little Bird, has he ever let you down. He'll be in touch."

I felt better after hearing that and when the phone rang again a few minutes later I grabbed it eagerly.

"Well, someone's keen. I take it this is Bella"

"Who is this?"

"A friend. One who would like to help you keep your friends and family alive"

It wasn't a voice I recognised from anywhere,

"What do you want?"

"That's easy Bella. I'd like you to join me for a "meeting", just the two of us. Face to face"

"Why should I trust you?"

"You don't have a lot of choice Bella, if you want to see the others again"

"OK, Where and when?"

"Midnight at the meadow you shared with Edward."

"How do you know about that?"

"I know a lot of things Bella. Just be there and don't bring an army or I'll take it that you want to fight and the first to die will be your father."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Bella

I was telling Jasper what I'd just been instructed to do when the phone rang again and I picked it up once more,

"Little Bird, I understand you wish to speak to me so I assume you have a problem. How many of us do you think you'll need?"

"Johnny H it's so good to hear your voice, I'll put Jazz on the phone, he'll be able to fill you in better than I can."

I handed the phone to Jazz and stood listening to their conversation,

"So Major you are in need of a little assistance, who is threatening Little Bird this time?"

"We don't know any names, except Maria."

"I recognise the name Maria, she's the leader of the most successful army in the Southern Covens, wasn't she responsible for your transformation?"

"Yes and she's already taken Peter. They also have Charlie, Rose, Emmett and a human girl who is married to the leader of the Quileute wolves."

"But you don't know who "They" are?"

"No, except that they are well-informed, well organised, and dangerous."

"Then it sounds as if you need us quickly. I'll assemble a force of Guardians and well be with you by late tomorrow, but I don't think that's soon enough is it?"

"No, Bella's had instructions to meet someone in the woods tonight and I'm assuming they will try to take us down then."

"That sounds like a reasonable assumption. What do you think will happen if she doesn't show?"

"I assume we'll lose a friend or family member. The threat was against Charlie but that could have been just to frighten her"

"A difficult decision to make Jasper but if Bella is taken it will mean the end for you, the wolves and possibly even us. Her shield will not help if they threaten someone she loves but who is too far away. She must not be allowed to fall into the hands of the Volturi at any cost and it may be them behind this"

I took the phone from Jaspers hand,

"Johnny H I'm not putting anyone at risk by not turning up. How far will my shield stretch?"

"Little Bird you don't understand. Annie saved you because you are a very special person with an exceptional talent. You cannot be taken by the Volturi even if it means losing someone you love, such is the price you might have to pay. As for your shield, I really don't know, but I doubt you could protect someone you couldn't see, how would you know where they were to protect them?"

"There has to be a way around this. I wont be responsible for losing a life. Any life"

"If the Volturi get hold of you there will be many deaths Little Bird and they may well be involved. You must listen to me, you do not go tonight under any circumstances but there is something you can do that may just save lives, precious lives. I want you to try something with a friend. I want you to see if you can visualise someone and protect them without seeing them. Do you think you could try that? If it works then just perhaps you can keep your family and friends alive long enough for us to reach you."

I handed the phone back to Jazz and walked to the door my eyes filled with unshed tears. I hated him for saying it but Johnny H was right, I shouldn't go tonight, I might lose Jasper if I did, I might be captured although I thought my shield would protect us. My mind was a whirl of confused thoughts.

"Major, get her to work on that shield but don't allow her to go to the meeting tonight. I have a very bad feeling about it."

"It's not going to be easy."

"As you well know leadership rarely is, we walk a lonely path Major. I will be with you tomorrow, until then keep Little Bird safe, for all our sakes."

Jasper

I walked outside to find Bella sitting on the grass, hugging her knees with her head bowed.

"Bella, I know its hard darlin' but you have to trust someone."

"I trust you, tell me what to do Jazz."

"Lets try that experiment Johnny H suggested. If you can do it you might just be able to protect our missing friends."

She got up with a deep sigh and took my arm squeezing it tightly,

"Its my own fault I guess"

"What is?"

"Well if I hadn't rung for his help he wouldn't have told me not to go tonight. How are we going to try this experiment?"

"I thought we might ask the Quileutes to help. They know you and you know them. If we can arrange for Sam and some of the others to stage a mock fight you could try shielding one of them. You can visualize them can't you?"

She nodded and we walked slowly back into the house. If this didn't work I would have to watch Bella carefully or she might go sneaking off to meet our enemy and that I couldn't allow.

Sam

When Jasper rang I thought he was mad, Bella protect one of us over that distance! But he told me whose idea it had been and I knew from Jake that Johnny H was not stupid so I agreed to help with the experiment. We set up a time and I gave her the names of four wolves who would be fighting. It was for her to decide which one she would try to shield. If it worked I would tell her which one she chose, if it didn't wed try again. Who knew how many attempts she might need to perfect it, if it was even possible at all. I roped Seth, Paul, Jared, and Quil in and told them what we were going to try. Paul was scornful as usual but the other three were more than happy to try it out. At four that afternoon we assembled in a small clearing close to the village. Careful to keep within the Quileute Boundary and at the appointed time I gave them the signal. It was a free for all and I watched to see if anyone looked as if they had help. We had no joy for the first half hour so I called a break giving the guys chance to get a drink and heal the bruises they'd got. We tried it again then and I watched carefully, this time there was something going on around Paul of all people. Quil had been trying to get a punch in but they all seemed to slide past Paul's shoulder. Making a gesture I set the other three on Paul but none of them got to him. It was as if he were encased in an invisible but hard shell that the others couldn't penetrate. Paul beamed as he realized he was invincible until he realized he couldn't touch any of the others either. It was a stalemate but Bella had done it and I rang to give her the good news. Perhaps she could protect Emily for me.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Bella

When I got the news from Sam I was ecstatic, Yes, I could do it! I could protect our family and friends or at least I was celebrating until Jasper asked the million dollar question.

"Bella, how many can you protect at once if they are in different places?"

I hadn't thought about that so it was back to Sam and more rough housing for the boys, in two different groups in different locations. Concentrating on more than one person at a time to keep their protective bubble in place was much more difficult and after three hours I'd only managed to protect three at a time and that erratically.

"What an I going to do Jazz? I can't protect them all."

He took me in his arms and held me tight,

"Darlin' you don't need to protect them all. Who will they threaten if you don't turn up? Charlie most probably, but they wont kill him this early in the game. The next most probable would be Rose or Emmett, do you think you can protect them?"

I thought about this, it sounded as if he'd really considered the question, and nodded,

"Yes I think I can."

"Then when we don't turn up at midnight you try to protect those two."

Jasper

I watched Bella become more and more stressed as the clock's hands moved ever closer to the midnight deadline. I wondered how long it would be before we got the next call, how long they would wait before deciding she wasn't going to turn up, and whether they would send word to be prepared for a lesson. I tried to calm her and we sat together while she practised visualising Rose and Emmett, get their images fixed in her head. Stress was rolling off her so I pulled her close and rubbed her shoulders knowing that my touch calmed her and she turned her head to kiss me in thanks. When the phone rang shortly after midnight we knew it would be our enemy with threats, so I answered, with Bella at my side holding my hand nervously,  
"Yes?"  
"Where was Bella? She really should have been in the meadow, I had something to give her. Pity she never appeared, still I've had a present delivered there for her. I'll be ringing again soon and this time perhaps she'll take more notice, understand that I mean what I say."  
Before I could answer the phone went dead.  
"A present?" she looked apprehensive.  
I knew it was going to be unpleasant but I couldn't shield her from life's dark side so we waited until dawn then went to the meadow together. In the centre, on a boulder, was a box tied with a red ribbon. There was a card sitting on top of it and she picked it up turning it over to read the message,

"Bella, just a little reminder that I mean what I say. Be here tonight at midnight unless you want more."

She reached a shaking hand out to take the top off the box then peered in and stepped back in horror with a gasp. Looking in after her I saw a hand nestled in tissue paper.  
"Charlie" she breathed.

I'd misjudged the situation totally and it had cost Charlie his hand, while this wasn't a problem if we got them back to him so he could fuse them back, it distressed Bella so much I had a problem calming her down.

"Bella we'll find him and help him reattach them I promise you"

"How can you Jazz? We have no idea where he is, or who has him, what if they burn the next part they cut off?"

"Bella, I doubt they will but if it makes you feel better remember Johnny H will be here soon and it was at our insistence that you didn't go to the meeting. If he and I both thought it was too dangerous you can blame us, and even knowing the outcome I would say the same again. We can't afford for you to fall into the wrong hands."

I realized what I'd said as the words came out and looked at Bella. She leaned her head on my shoulder,

"I'm glad I'm not the one having to make the difficult decisions and live with the consequences. How do you do it Jazz?"

I sighed,

"Years of painful experience darlin'"

Bella

The wait for The Guardians seemed a lifetime and I was relieved to hear a car come down the road to the house. I ran outside to greet them and Johnny H smiled as he saw me,

"So Little Bird, in trouble again?"

I nodded then turned to greet his companions, he had with him four of the largest men I had ever seen, larger even than the wolves. I didn't recognise them and I wondered how they were going to get around the usual rules for the Guardians to change. Johnny seemed to understand my thoughts and put an arm around my shoulder leading me back in the house behind Jazz, followed up by the others.

"We have special powers in case of threats to the Tribe. These are four of Annie's oldest sons and they are able to transform at will. I saw Jazz nod at one of them

"We've met" he said holding a hand out to the largest of them.

For the first time he didn't look the most dangerous being in the room.

Jasper

Once we'd been introduced Johnny started to talk,

"I've been doing some digging since I spoke to you and I think I know who might be behind this but they wont be easy to take down. The Volturi are always dangerous but at present with such turmoil in their ranks they are even more so."

"So it is the Volturi?"

He looked at me with a slight smile,

"Yes and No. The Volturi is fracturing into smaller groups each vying for power and they are much more dangerous as a result."

"So who is trying to capture Bella? For her gift I assume"

"Unfortunately I'm not sure, but I would be willing to bet on all of them. Our friend in the centre of things is putting himself in considerable danger to pass information to us."

"Felix" Bella whispered.

He smiled at her,

"I think he has a soft spot in his granite heart for you Little Bird or he would have departed Volterra before now. He tells me that there are three factions, two strong, and one weaker but still a threat to our world."

"Aro and Alec, Caius and Jane and..."

I'd run out of candidates.

"Aro is obviously one of the main dangers, he doesn't have Alec standing with him but he does have Chelsea and a lot of the Guard.

"So Alec has allied himself with Caius?"

"Yes Major and they are quite formidable because of that"

"So which party is Jane standing with? I can't see her backing Caius if he has Alec. I think losing a position of power to her brother soured that relationship."

"True Major but she isn't siding with Aro either"

"She's standing alone? And she thinks she could gain victory?"

"Oh yes. She has her own allies, powerful ones I'm afraid.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Bella

How could Jane have more powerful allies than the others? Who was left for her to enlist? Were Harriet, Ellie, and Dee working for Jane? If they were then she was formidable and already had us at a disadvantage.

"Is there any way Felix could find out who took our friends?"

"He's trying but he has to be extremely careful Bella, or he could lose his own life."

"Who is Felix standing with?" Jazz asked

"He's walking a dangerous line at the moment, Aro thinks Felix is solidly behind him and has sent him to Jane's camp as a spy. If Jane finds out he will be killed, if Aro finds out he is in contact with outsiders, especially you, then he dies."

"How does he get his messages out?"

"We have a secure method, that's all you need to know. It could be dangerous for me to tell you too much, after all you may turn out to be an enemy in years to come and Annie taught me to keep as much to myself as possible. So I can only tell you what is relevant. I'm expecting news from him in a few hours. We may even find out where some of your friends are. Major, you still think Peter was snatched by Maria?"

"Yes, I think Jane, or someone, offered her him as payment for her services. Her newborns would give someone the numbers and if there are enough of them we could be in trouble, our own numbers are so small. Someone knows how to undermine a strong enemy."

"And Rose and Emmett? You think they were taken purely to keep your numbers down too? I think there may be more to it than that. I think whoever took your friends will be offering them back soon in return for your help."

"Help? To do what?" They'd lost me.

Jasper smiled and nodded his head,

"We aren't the enemy, we're merely a valuable resource."

"I don't understand"

"Its very simple Bella. No one wants a fight us, we have you, and your gift, which would make it almost impossible to beat us. So, the various factions are trying to gain us as allies. We are the prize Bella, not the adversary."

"So whoever can force us to work with them will get ultimate control of the Volturi?"

"Exactly. So it may be different factions responsible for the disappearances. It could be that Jane holds Emmett and Rose, while Caius has Charlie, and Aro has Peter, or some other permutation."

"But if that's the case we can't save everyone, whoever we choose to stand with will mean death for any of our friends not held by that side."

I was horrified by this thought.

"I'm afraid so, unless we can find out where the others are and launch a rescue bid. It would shorten the odds of losing so many, of course I could be wrong"

"But you don't think you are?"

"No. Its how I would play it and the Volturi are master tacticians."

Jasper

I watched as Bella took it all in, realizing if Felix didn't come up with some information on where our friends were then we would have to choose who to back and hope we could save the biggest number of hostages. I'd told her war was hell, now she was finding out for herself."

"How can we choose who to save Jazz? How do you make that kind of decision?"

"You don't have any other options Bella. It will come down to a choice in the end and all we can do is try to cut the numbers. I believe Peter is in Mexico, either dead or under sentence of death. He'll be the most difficult to save and I think we have to accept we have probably lost him."

"What if we help the faction that took him? We'd get him back then"

"No. Maria wont let go of him whatever she's commanded. She's waited too long Bella."

"So you're washing your hands of him? But he's a close friend"

"I know, but he'd do the same if the reverse were true."

I could see she wasn't happy about this but it was the simple truth. If Maria had Peter, and I truly believed if she was involved then she would have him, there was no chance of saving him even by helping the faction she was working for. I saw Johnny glance at her before speaking,

"Bella, leadership means making important and sometimes harsh decisions. That's just a fact of life."

She shook her head,

"I can't just forget one of our friends like that."

"Then its a good job you aren't the one making the decisions. Now we wait for Felix to report in."

Bella

We waited but I couldn't sit down, in fact I couldn't keep still. It was just cruel to wash our hands of a good friend the way Johnny and Jazz wanted me to. There had to be a way of saving him too, there just had to be. I saw Johnny take his cell phone out and realized Felix had finally reported in. It was difficult to wait while he read the message first but I saw a slight smile cross his features and knew we had some good news coming.

"OK, Felix has reported in and he has some good news for us. It seems Aro and Caius have come to an understanding. Neither of them wants to lose to Jane and her band of rebels and they are both afraid that independently they just might, which means we only have two enemies to fight. He also found out where some of your friends are, or at least who is holding them. I'm very sorry Bella but The Major was right. Maria is holding Peter, but she hasn't gone back to Mexico, she is greedy and she's hoping to pick up some stragglers."

"Is she holding Peter around here?"

"Felix doesn't think he's been transported to Mexico because Jane wants to use his death as a threat."

"So Maria is working with Jane. Do we know who else she has working with her? It must be some powerful gifts or Aro and Caius would just crush her."

"Yes true. Apart from those we already know she has lured Demetri away from Aro and she's offered Vladimir and Stefan positions of power if they join her."

"Good move, but that still doesn't give her the edge over Caius and Aro."

"No, but Bella would, and its Jane who holds Charlie."

"So Jane had Charlie's hand cut off?"

"Yes Bella I'm afraid she did and she's more than prepared to go further if necessary to get you aboard."

"I can protect Charlie from here now. So she'll lose her bargaining chip."

"Only if you are willing to lose Peter."

"I may be able to protect both of them."

"Then you quite possibly lose Rose and Emmett. Someone will have to be sacrificed, you can't protect everyone, don't forget you'll need to protect yourself and your mate too."


	12. Chapter 12

Chap 12

Jasper

Both Johnny and I thought we would hear from Aro fairly quickly, he would be aware of what Jane had done trying to persuade Bella to side with her and he wouldn't know what affect it had on her. What we had to decide was whose side would work best for us. Annie had been adamant that Bella not be used by the Volturi or they would become too powerful, but in this war it would be impossible to stay neutral. Too many lives depended on our decision and not only our friends. Johnny and I sat discussing the situation while Bella rang Charlotte to tell her the news about Peter. Charlotte was more resigned to the possibility of his death than Bella and I heard her trying to explain the brutal truth of the situation which Bella was still reluctant to accept.

"I think it would be good to know who holds Rose and Emmett before we make our decision. Do you think Felix will be able to find the information?"  
"He will try, but as I say his position is precarious, if either side knew he was working for an outside agency it would mean the end for him, not to mention any information they could get about the Guardians and the Wolves. Felix is a very courageous man in a perilous position. We must remember that."  
"Can I ask you why he works for the Guardians?"  
Johnny looked over to Bella still talking on the telephone and shook his head,  
"Not here, not now, but I will tell you if there is an opportunity."  
I was puzzled, why didn't Johnny want to tell me while Bella could hear? What could it possible have to do with her?

Bella

I still couldn't believe that everyone was so willing to believe Peter was beyond help. I wanted to concentrate on keeping him safe but I couldn't protect everyone as Johnny H had pointed out, and keeping Jazz safe was the most important thing to me. Charlotte had already started for Forks, shed decided there was no point in staying at their place now she knew who held Peter. There was no threat worse than that in her eyes and she would do all she could to avenge him. I thought we might have a problem with her if Jazz and Johnny decided it would be in our best interests to stand with Jane, but it was still a possibility at the moment, especially as we had no idea where Rose and Emmett were. Would I be keeping the rendezvous in the meadow tonight with Jane or her representative? If I didn't then Charlie would suffer once more unless I shielded him, and if Jane held the others then it would leave them at risk. I hated all this, and it made me appreciate just how hard Jaspers past had been.

Jasper

Johnny's phone went once more and I heard Felix voice on the other end,

"More news but it might be the last I can pass on. Jane is getting suspicious and I might have to leave, go back to Aro. How is Bella?"

"Worried but holding up. What news do you have my friend?"

"Jane is ready to make her pitch for Bella's services. She has Charlie and Peter but she doesn't have the other two so I think you can assume Aro does. He's playing his cards very close to his chest but I think its a given. Jane intends to threaten to chop Charlie to pieces and burn them if she doesn't get Bella's help. I think she knows Bella will try to shield him if there's any way she can so she's moving him away, hoping distance will prove a barrier to her gift. Maria is set to go back to Mexico but I can't find out if Peter is still alive. All I can tell you is that there was smoke coming from her camp the last couple of nights. If it meant he or parts of him have been burned I can't say but she seems a particularly vindictive bitch so anything is possible."

"Is that all?"

"No. If Jane wins this war then she intends to "cleanse" the world of any other supernatural beings, leaving the New Volturi in absolute power, so I guess our decision has been made for us Johnny. I'll speak to you again if I can but its getting too dangerous. Good Luck."

Bella

I heard Felix message, so they'd been right, Peter was probably dead or dying, and Charlie was in great danger unless I could protect him and I had no idea how far I could project my shield. If I failed he too was dead. The only good news was that Aro seemed to have our other friends and if we allied ourselves with him they would be safe at least.

"So we stand with Aro?"

Johnny looked at me with a faint smile,

"It would appear so, but it means Charlie will in all probability be killed by Jane"

"I know, but we can't allow Jane to win this war or the Guardians and the Wolves will all be wiped out."

"That's a possibility true, but we are cunning and we've survived this long and remember Aro knows more about the magical creatures than Jane. He too might decide to wipe us out."

"Then what do we do?"

"We choose a side and hope for the best Little Bird. Its all we can do under the circumstances. I would like to know more about Jane's allies but we have to work with the intelligence we have. So Major?"

Johnny sat back and looked at Jasper who stood gazing into space as if already fighting the coming battle in his head.

"We contact Aro and see what he has to tell us without declaring our allegiance to anyone yet. I want to know how much he is willing to tell us and how much to hold back."

"Yes, what he doesn't tell us will be more informative."

They'd lost me yet again, I wasn't devious enough, obviously.

Jasper reached for the phone and called Volterra asking for Aro. It was some time before we heard a voice, it wasn't Aro but Caius.

"Warrior, I wondered how long it would take you to work out the odds and contact us."

"I'm still working them Caius. Where is Aro?"

"He's busy at present but you can speak to me, Aro and I are on the same side as I'm sure you are aware. Have you made a decision yet? Time is running out and there will be regrettable deaths if you prevaricate too long."

"Are you threatening me Caius?"

"No Major, just stating facts. I'm sure you are aware that our dear sister Jane has Bella's father and you know she won't hesitate to do whatever is necessary to enlist Bella's help in her rebellion."

"I understand you were also rebelling until you worked the odds."

There was a stony silence then Caius laughed hollowly,

"You have your own spies it seems. Yes I did consider it, you know I haven't always agreed with Aro's decisions, but in the end it came down to the greatest good."

"Really? How convenient. So, what are you proposing?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Bella

I listened to Caius terms for our aid, or were they Aro's? It seemed odd to me that he hadn't spoken to us in person, what was more important than winning this war?

"Major, straight to the point as always, we obviously want Bella's shield with us when we crush Jane and her rebels. What are you asking for in payment for her aid?"

"It depends on what you are offering Caius."

"I see. Well, her safety and that of all her friends and family after the rebels are destroyed."

"We already have that without your help."

"It would be better if you knew we wouldn't be making any demands on any of you in the future, peace of mind you could say."

"I'm still listening but you aren't saying anything worth hearing Caius."

"So impatient Major! We are willing to recover Bella's father for her, unharmed, except I believe for a hand which you are in possession of."

"Really? Interesting. Anything else?

"It might be possible to recover two members of the late Carlisle Cullens family but we can make no promises there."

"Not exactly a done deal then. So who is holding them if not you?"

"Now Major, knowledge is power, you know that. What do you say?"

"We'll be back in contact."

Jasper broke the connection and put the phone down looking thoughtful, then glanced at Johnny H who nodded.

"Will somebody please fill me in on what's going on? You look as if you leaned a lot from that conversation. A lot more than I did."

"The plot thickens. There is someone else involved in this, a third rebel party hoping for control of the Volturi. Johnny?"

Johnny H looked at Jasper sighing heavily,

"I had hoped it was merely a rumour but it seems we have another front to fight on. That's why both Aro and Jane want Bella's shield, without it they cannot hope to win."

"Will somebody speak in plain English please"

Frustration was making me angry with both of them, I was sick of being the outsider in this conversation.

"I think Johnny H is about to tell us who has Rose and Emmett Cullen and why it was Caius talking to us, not Aro."

I looked at Johnny as he sat forward, frowning.

"Many years ago we became aware of another band of Supernatural beings living, like us, under the Volturi radar. They were very powerful but declined to join with us to protect the Tribes. They only wanted to be allowed to live quietly watching over their own charges."

"Which were?"

"These beings lived in South America, roaming the countries and selecting vulnerable humans to join them, their mandate was like ours in a way, they were looking for a special human. There would appear, sometime in the future, a human with a great gift, one who could protect them and the humans from the Volturi, in fact all vampires. The Legend said that two humans would appear at the same time in history and when they worked together it would mean the fall of the Volturi and the end of the vampire world."

"And its these beings that hold Emmett, Rose, and the other human?"  
"Yes Major"  
"So they want Bella to combine forces with their human and destroy the Volturi?"  
"I'm afraid its more serious than that. Not only the Volturi but every vampire. Their mandate is to rid the Earth of vampires and their threat, forever."  
"You mean I'm supposed to help them kill all the vampires? Even Jasper and Charlie?"

I was horrified by this thought.

"I'm afraid so Little Bird."

Jasper

At last we were getting to the bottom of things,

"But how do they intend to carry this out? Bella is a shield, not a weapon."

"True, but the other special human is a weapon, a very selective weapon. This human has the ability to produce a frequency that would cause the vampires flesh to shatter. Then it would be merely a clear up and burn operation."

"So why do they need Bella?"

"Because the same frequency would also destroy themselves as their make up is very similar, and they are obviously keen to survive to eradicate any who somehow survive the attack"

"So Bella is to shield these beings while their human attacks?"

"Yes."

"What happens if she chooses to shield the Volturi instead?"

"Then they will be unable to use their weapon and the fight goes on for a few more centuries. They had been looking for the human they knew now existed, Bella, but were too late to save her from becoming a vampire herself. So they have to try another method of getting her. The rebellion in Volterra gave them that opportunity as they had only recently found the other special human."

I saw Bella trying to join the dots and her eyes widened as she did so,  
"Its Emily isn't it? they couldn't get to her because she was protected by the wolves."

"Yes. She isn't aware of it but she is the one."

"Then why was Sam warned off helping us?"

"It was an opportunistic ploy. Jane heard about Emily's abduction and used it as a way of keeping the enemy short-handed. She doesn't have Emily and neither does Aro but the difference is that Jane isn't aware of her significance"

Bella

Jasper interrupted here,

"While Aro is. He was always interested in listening to the Legends. Carlisle told me that. That's why Aro wasn't talking to us. He's busy tracking Emily down and Annie couldn't allow Jake to take Bella because it put the two humans together, making them more vulnerable."

"Exactly, Emily isn't in any danger from her captors but they wont let her go if there is the slightest chance of getting their hands on Bella, and they hope that if they offer to trade the two Cullens for Bella she will seriously consider it. I don't think they understand just how deeply she loves her mate. In their own world there are no mates, just partners, and they don't understand the emotions that control the vampires."

All this was making my head spin, there were so many twists and turns and Annie had known all this before she met me. I wondered if Joe's going to Port Angeles had been accidental or part of her master plan. I still had no idea what we should do and the clock was still ticking towards midnight and yet another deadline.

"So let me get this straight just for my own sake, Jane has Charlie and Peter, Aro and Caius have no one, and the other beings have Emily, Emmett and Rose. So Aro And Caius are in the weakest position, aren't they?"

"It seems so but I don't believe it is as simple as that. We can't afford to dismiss them, they are very strong and don't forget, possession is nine-tenths of the law. They hold the reins of power in Volterra, The Volturi is in effect them. Jane has allies but no one powerful enough to take out Aro and Caius and she has no idea of the underlying plot unfolding beneath her feet. Even with Maria she can only overcome the others with Bella's help. Which leaves us with a dilemma, do we save Charlie? Indeed can we?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Bella

I wished Charlotte was here, just so I had someone to talk to as the guys decided what we were going to do, I hadn't the faintest idea. I wanted to ring Sam and tell him that Emily wasn't in any danger but I'd been vetoed.

"The less Sam and the wolves know the better. That way they can stay safe."

I wanted to argue with Johnny but his expression told me it would be useless and Jazz was happy to follow his lead, at least for now. I needed to hunt but they wouldn't let me go alone so I waited for Jazz and Johnny to finish their strategy talk before we went off,

"We can't go far Bella, it's too dangerous so you'll have to take whatever we find darlin'"

I knew he was on edge so I took a few squirrels and a fox and had to be satisfied, Jazz hardly hunted at all and the bruises under his eyes showed up starkly. I wasn't sure if he was too tense or if the Major preferred to be on edge when trouble was on its way so I kept silent.

When we got back there was tense in the air and I knew Johnny had more news for us, I just hoped it would be good, we'd had all the bad I could take for now.

"Major, Felix managed to contact me again, he's left Jane and is making his way here."

"Here? I was amazed.

"Yes, I think he feels he can be of some use to us."

"Does Aro know?" I wondered

Jasper smiled knowingly.

"Oh I think there's very little that Aro doesn't know darlin'. He's probably banking on getting some brownie points by allowing one of his best fighters to join our ranks."

"Yes, that's true but you shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. Felix is very good at what he does."

Johnny pointed out.

I couldn't stay silent any longer,

"Well I'm glad he's joining us. But what about tonight? Do I go to the meadow?"

"I think you should Bella, lets hear what Jane is offering. The Major will go with you and the Guardians will be watching so you'll be safe. Remember to be ready to use your shield the instant things start to feel wrong, Jane is very cunning."

"Oh yeah, I've seen that bitch in action."

"Don't let her know what we know, listen don't talk, and don't give her the impression we are going against her."

I nodded, I felt like a child again being given instructions, but I guessed as far as war was concerned I was a child. The two men in front of me had many decades of experience between them.

Jasper

I knew Bella was frustrated by the orders we were giving her but I think she understood why. At least she seemed calmer as the hours ticked by. We left in plenty of time for the trip to the meadow and as we got close she gripped my hand more tightly,

"Don't worry darlin' I'll be right by your side."

"I'm not worried for me. I just hope I don't screw up tonight and cause her to kill one of her hostages."

She still believed Peter might be alive and although I disagreed I wasn't going to burst her bubble.

When we got there a reception committee was waiting, standing in the centre of the meadow among the flowers watching for us. I felt Bella stiffen as we walked forward to stop about twenty feet from them. Jane stepped forward from the others with a self-satisfied smile on her face

"So you decided to come. Good decision, I'm sure Charlie will be most relieved."

Bella's hand clutched mine convulsively but I wasn't looking at Jane. My attention was focused on the beautiful raven haired woman smiling at me. Once upon a time I had thought her the most beautiful thing in our world. I would have died for her, I would have and did kill for her. Maria looked the same as last time I saw her except for her eyes which looked harder, more bitter, than I remembered. She smiled at me and held out a hand. I ignored it but Bella had seen,

"Call the Mexican slut off Jane."

Jane smiled and gestured, while Maria looked at Bella coldly before lowering her hand.

"So My Major, you have a new body to play with. Is she as sweet as I was? Does she send you to the heights we achieved? Looking at her I doubt it."

"He's not your Major bitch."

I turned from her to smile at my mate and then looked at Jane.

"So, we're here."

"Yes Major. I won't waste my time asking you to join me because I know your answer before you speak. What I am offering is Charlie's life for Bella's help against Aro and Caius. If you stand against me I promise he will die horribly."

"And Peter?" Bella asked suddenly.

Maria's laughter rang across the meadow.

"You want his ashes? Certainly little girl. I'll have them delivered to you"

Jane hushed her and it was at that moment I realized he was still alive, but I kept my face composed. Bella gasped but didn't speak again.

"You have twenty-four hours to decide how much your Father is worth to you. Your help for his life, and a promise I wont come after you later."

"How comforting. Perhaps you should be more worried about me coming after you."

"I don't think so, a bargain is a bargain after all. I'll speak to you tomorrow night."

Jane turned and walked away, her associates following her, including a few of the Guard that I recognised. The Romanians were conspicuous by their absence. They must be keeping a low profile until they knew what the outcome of the talks was.

Bella

Jazz seemed more upbeat as we went back to the house and when I heard his news I felt better too,

"Peter's alive? How do you know?"

"Maria wouldn't have needed to say anything if he was dead and Jane had no idea Maria had supposedly killed him, she was furious when she heard Maria's words. I don't know if he'll stay that way but for now at least he's still with us."

"Who is?"

Charlotte walked in and ran to hug me.

"Jazz thinks Peter is still alive Charlotte."

Charlotte gasped and I saw her eyes fill with venom at my words.

"So what did Jane say?"

Johnny was impatient for the news.

"She's offering Charlie plus security if Bella sides with her."

"Does she think its likely?"

"I don't think so, but she's backed herself into a corner and Bella is her only way out. She knows she can't beat Aro now Caius has thrown in with him unless she has Bella's shield and if she knew about the others..."

"Others?"

I filled Charlotte in on Johnny's revelation about The Others and Emily

"We have to get Emily back and I can't be captured by them. If they get both of us they'll try to destroy the vampires altogether."

"So what's the plan?"

"Yes Johnny what is the plan. I'd be interested to know"

I whirled on hearing Felix deep voice from the doorway.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Bella

I was pleased to see Felix, he just looked so reassuringly big and strong and I was glad he was with us and not Jane, the thought of Jazz having to fight him made me go cold. Johnny went over and took his hand,

"Felix, I'm glad you made it here safely. Any message from Aro?"

He nodded still looking at me with a gentle smile and I saw Jazz frown slightly.

"Aro has a plan he wants me to set before you, for your consideration."

Johnny gestured for us all to sit,

"Now we hear from the real leader of the Volturi. So he must have been in contact with The Others I take it, and with no joy."

"They have only one mandate, the destruction of the vampires, so no he had no success, but he is aware that they hold a powerful weapon and equally that they cannot use this weapon without its shield. It would be far too dangerous for themselves so what he proposes is a compromise. Bella will remain with the vampires under the notional protection of the Volturi while Emily is returned to the Wolves where she will remain under their protection, with her husband. The Volturi will keep the vampire world under stricter control, even encourage more vampires to live as Carlisle Cullens Coven did. They also promise to take away the greatest threat to the humans"

"They're going to declare war on Maria and the other Southern Coven Leaders?"

Jazz sounded surprised.

"Yes. He realizes it wont be easy but with Bella's help it is possible. It would mean taking out all the Coven Leaders, Maria, Benito, Carlos, and Eduard. Not an easy job but one long overdue I think."

I still didn't understand so I asked,

"But why don't they just use Emily to destroy the vampires and themselves? That way they are saving mankind from the threat of the vampire world?"

I must be missing something.

"They do not only protect the humans from the vampires, but werewolves, and other supernatural enemies, and with them gone, there would be no protection. Only the Tribal Protectors who protect their own and the Guardians and we are too small a group to look out for all human kind."

"So there are many of these Others?"

"Yes, but they exist within the human world very much like the rest of us, and are large enough to cover most of the dangerous areas."

"And if they refuse?"

"If they refuse then Aro suggests that we declare war on them. It would be a difficult and long war with no chance of victory for many centuries and would diminish their capability to protect the humans which is the only reason for their existence."

Jasper

I saw that Aro had manoeuvred the others into a corner and they had no way to win, but it didn't mean they wouldn't try, and no one knew what their response would be. I noticed Felix looking at Bella again and it unnerved me, a low growl starting in my chest. Johnny looked over and saw the object of my unease.

"Perhaps Major you and I could take a walk."

Bella's eyes flickered to me questioningly.

"No, I think we all deserve to hear what you have to say, don't you Felix?"

He didn't look happy but nodded slightly and we sat down, Bella in the safety of my arms until I knew what was going on between her and the huge Volturi Guard.

"I suppose it is my story to tell"

Felix voice was low and he looked uncomfortable.

"When I was changed into a vampire I was the bloodiest and cruellest of my kind. I killed thousands of humans, and not always to feed, then I was confronted by a young woman who wasn't afraid of me. She told me things about myself that no one should have known. She told me that I was special, that from my lineage a powerful woman would spring. One who could mean the end, or saviour, of my kind. She told me I would need infinite patience but that if I watched and waited within the very heart of the vampire world, I would see her and I would keep her safe."

"Me?"

Bella's voice was quiet but full of wonder,

"We're related?

"Yes Bella and I'm proud to be able to say that."

"And the young woman?"

"Yes, Annie was the one who found me and helped me. She was a great woman, I'll miss her."

Bella

"Me too"

As I looked, Johnny smiled a little sadly and I guessed we'd all miss her, she'd touched all our lives in one way or another. Felix looked at me and tried a tentative smile as I left Jaspers arms and walked over to him taking his huge hands in mine,

"Thank you for being a friend Felix, and for putting yourself in danger for me, for all of us"

I knew Jasper was tense, to him Felix was not only a past enemy but a male too close to his mate. He restrained himself as Felix squeezed my hands and smiled,

"Thank you Bella, for being you and making it possible for Annie to go to her rest. She waited a very long time for you to appear, and I know she was weary."

Jasper

I felt Bella's distress and went to her as Felix stepped back to relinquish her to me, her rightful mate. I nodded my thanks and took her in my arms to comfort her as Johnny cleared his throat,

"I think we need to make a decision soon as to what we are going to do. Being the most objective of our company I'll tell you how I see it first if that meets with everyone's approval."

Felix bowed out and went to lean against the far wall while Charlotte joined Bella and I.

"We've heard Aro's plan and it would seem the best outcome we could hope for, but it does mean the probably sacrifice of Bella's father and Charlotte's mate. I don't think Jane will take kindly to finding she's lost. There is a good chance of getting the Cullen two back and quite possibly Emily Uley."

It was going to be a hard decision but Johnny H was right, Aro's plan was the best outcome if he could pull it off and Johnny seemed to think he could. I was trying to think of any way we could save the others if we agreed. Jane and Maria were both horrifically vindictive and that I thought might just work in our favour, at least with Maria. A quick kill just wasn't her style. No, she would want Peter to suffer, the question was, could we get to him in time to stop her inflicting to much damage on him? If we could get the Guardians help we just might.

"Johnny, if we agree to Aro's plan would you be willing to help a rescue bid against Jane and Maria?"

"You mean to save Bella's father and Peter?"

"Yes. I'm not so sure about Jane but I doubt Maria will make it quick and easy for Peter"

I looked at Charlotte who bit her lip but managed a wan smile.

"I'm sorry Char but you know it's the truth."

She nodded,  
"Yes, and even if we can't save him at least we could give him a quick and dignified end."

Bella put a hand to her mouth in shock but Charlotte looked at her with understanding,

"He'd rather we killed him than Maria play with his ruined and partially destroyed body for days or weeks"

"She'd do that?"

Bella turned to me with the question so I had no choice but to answer,

"Yes, I've seen it, even been a part of it in the past. its long, and agonising so we'd be doing Peter a favour."

"What about Jane and Charlie?"

I shook my head,

"I don't know darlin' Felix knows her better than we do"

Bella turned to him and he straightened,

"Like Maria, Jane is vindictive in the extreme, but unlike Maria physical torture isn't her thing. She just makes you suffer over and over with her gift. It means if Charlie is alive you have a better than even chance of getting him out in one piece."

Bella heaved a sigh of relief and I tightened my grip around her. Johnny looked at our faces before speaking again.

"I have to speak to the others before I can give you a decision but it doesn't seem an outrageous request. Give me a few minutes."

He left the room and a few seconds later we heard claws on the wooden deck.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Bella

We waited in silence for Johnny to return, knowing that without the Guardians our chances of getting Charlie and Peter were much reduced. Felix stood totally relaxed, ignoring Jaspers watchful gaze.

"What do you think they'll decide?"

"I think we'll have the Guardians help Bella. There's no reason for them to refuse."

We heard the sound of claws again and shortly after Johnny H reappeared. He looked at my worried expression and smiled,

"Don't worry Little Bird they are willing to help you get your friends back, its in our best interests in any case."

Felix stepped forward,

"I'd like to offer my help too. I know the Major isn't easy with my presence but he knows I'm good in a fight and it will come to a fight."

I looked at Jasper as he hesitated before nodding curtly

"We need all the help we can get Felix, so thank you."

I heaved a sigh of relief, with the Guardians and Felix our chances just got a whole lot better.

"Felix, will you contact Aro and tell him we will be standing beside him if he can pull the deal off with The Others, but Maria and Jane are ours. That must be fully understood and agreed, Bella and the others have their own scores to settle and I think they should get that chance. Also, no action is to be taken before they have the opportunity to attempt to rescue Charlie and Peter."

Felix nodded and took out a cell phone walking out speaking into it.

"Can we really trust him? Why can't we talk directly to Aro?"

"You can, but will he believe you? He trusts Felix implicitly."

Aro

It was good to hear from Felix, I knew he could persuade The Major and his small band that I had their best chance of winning and I knew I could get the two Cullen's back. The Others had been reluctant to take my deal but knowing that Bella wouldn't agree to the end of the vampires left them with very little choice. They were more stubborn about Emily Uley and it was still under discussion but the Major didn't need to know that yet. The Others thought that giving up Emily might deliver her into our hands and we could then persuade Bella to shield us and destroy them. It had occurred to me but I decided I would have no more luck persuading Bella to do that they would on their side. She was very stubborn and very clever, put that together with her mate and she was unstoppable and incorruptible. A pity but there it was.

"So they intend to rescue the others? How very noble. I think we can wait a while before taking action, tell them we will wait one week. Then we take Jane out if they haven't. Of course should an opportunity present itself in the meantime but we will warn the Major before moving in. Do you know how they plan to get The Captain away from Maria? Jane will be easier for them but Maria, she's another proposition."

"No, not yet. Do you want me to let you know when I find out?"

"No, as long as they do the job the how isn't important. If they do the job for us even better, its one less Southern Coven Leader to be eliminated."

Jasper

Felix nodded as he returned,

"Aro is happy for you to take out Jane and Maria if you can, he'll wait but not indefinitely."

"And The Others?"

"They will deal with him, reluctantly, but they will."

"And Emily? "

Bella looked keenly at Felix,

"She wasn't mentioned individually and I would hazard a guess that Aro is having difficulty persuading them that he wont try to get the two of you to work for him and destroy them instead."

"Is there any way we can speak to them directly Johnny?"

He looked at me and frowned,

"Well, I can ask but I'm not sure they'd believe you any more than they trust Aro"

"Let me try"

It was Bella.

"Are you mad? Its you they want, there's no way you are getting anywhere near them"

She shrank back at the tone of my voice. There was no way I was going to put her in danger.

"The Major is right Bella its too dangerous. I will speak to them if you like, they trust me more than Aro."

"Thank you Johnny. We have to get Emily back for Sam."

He nodded and passing her, touched her on the shoulder,

"You're a good woman Little Bird."

Jasper

We needed to work on two fronts simultaneously because once Maria heard that we had attacked Jane she would know we were coming for her next and would kill Peter straight away. So, we had to divide our forces. If the others released Emmett and Rose to give us greater numbers I would tale Charlotte and Johnny H plus two guardians and Emmett to Mexico to get Peter out if possible while the other two Guardians, Felix, Rose, and Bella, would take on Jane. I didn't want to be separated from Bella but she was needed to overcome Jane's gift while Maria needed fighters, I even wondered whether to take Felix with me and leave Emmett in his place to watch Bella's back. Getting Charlie out and disposing of Jane wasn't really a problem as long as they had Bella and Emmett, and the two Guardians would soon overcome the fighters she had, even Harriet and Dee.

Bella

We waited once more for Johnny H to get back, how he was communicating with the others we had no idea but there was a lot he did that I didn't understand. He seemed to be like Annie in that respect, he knew so much, was so wise, yet he seemed like a young man and his transformation was into a small cub. Once again I was made aware how little I knew about the various creatures that inhabited this world. He was gone for some time and I wondered if he was having a problem getting them to agree to release Rose and Emmett or if it was just Emily's freedom that concerned them. When he came back his face gave nothing away and he went straight to Jasper first.

"Major we have a problem. The Others are willing to let your friends Rose and Emmett go in order to help you defeat Maria but Emily is rather more difficult. They refuse to hand her over to you or even to the Guardians for fear of her power being used against them. They don't trust the vampires and as we are associating with you they distrust us too. The only ones they would be willing to hand her over to are the wolves provided they make a solemn vow that she will never be allowed off their land and away from their protection."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Bella

It was left to me to speak to Sam and try to explain everything to him. At first I couldn't locate him but after speaking to one of the other wolves he rang me back.

"Tell me you have news of Emily."

"I do. She's fine Sam and not in any danger"

"So where is she? And when is she coming home?"

"Well there is a small problem Sam, She's being held by another group very like the Guardians and they won't release her to anyone unless you promise to keep her safely on the Res."

I explained everything to him as quickly as I could.

"You mean Emily has a gift that could mean the end of the vampires?"

"Yes Sam, does that interest you?"

"No Bella. I know only too well that ridding the world of any creature only spawns another, and a new and unknown enemy. The balance of the Earth is compromised which gives the opportunity for a new foe to step up to fill the void. The legends are very clear about that. So to get Emily back I have to make a pact with these Others?"

"Yes. Johnny H has the details. I'll put him on."

"Thank you for finding her Bella. I owe you one."

"Lets call it quits Sam. You did plenty for me when I needed help."

I handed the phone to Johnny H who had appeared as if aware he was needed.

Jasper

"Right if we've sorted out Emily then all we have to do is get Peter and Charlie back. Bella you and your party will agree to meet Jane and her rebels with a view to possibly joining them because of your Father but you insist on seeing that he is still alive. You want to see and speak to him. Got it?"

I nodded at Jaspers curt question, The Major was most definitely in charge now.

"You arrange the meeting to give us time to get to Maria's camp. If you attack before we are ready he dies, if Jane suspects you are going to fight, Peter dies. Its imperative you keep Jane thinking she has a chance. You and your group have argued with us because we are willing to sacrifice Charlie and you aren't. OK?"

"I get it Jazz, I understand. I want to save Peter too."

For a second his eyes softened and I saw my mate in them, but it was quickly buried once more.

I knew Bella thought I was being too emphatic but I knew Maria and I knew Jane, two very suspicious women, its how they'd survived so long. The slightest hint that they were being played and our two comrades were lost. As we decided the best way to approach Maria's camp there was a knock on the door. Rose looked at me and I nodded for her to get it. Esme came in, her eyes pools of pain at being away from Charlie for so long.

"I got a message from the Romanians for you."

"Oh? What do they want?"

"They are unhappy with Jane's rebel force and are seriously considering changing sides. They want to know if you will stand against the Volturi with them."

"They mean will we fight Aro for them."

"Well yes I guess they do. I think otherwise they might sit the whole thing out. After all if there's no chance of the Volturi being overthrown they have nothing to gain by being involved.

Johnny H, who had wandered back in after speaking to Sam, looked at Jasper,  
"Its your call Major but we won't stand alongside the Romanians. They are almost as bad as the Volturi."  
"It won't be a problem. They chose their side so they can stand beside Jane or go home. I'm almost sure they are checking us out for Jane in any case. They've never been very reliable and they don't have any strengths, not any longer. All their allies have chosen different paths. Jane only involved them to give her rebels a veneer of respectability. So, are we ready to go free our friends?"

Bella

Everyone was more than ready, we'd all been through enough and just wanted it over for good.  
Jasper came to my side and pulled me into his arms, holding me as close as possible and I saw Charlotte and Esme hug too.  
"Rose and Emmett will meet us when we are ready to go in. The Others refuse to release them until then."

Johnny explained to us and I was pleased to think we would have two more fighters with us.  
"Always remember that I love you more than life itself Bella"  
Jasper whispered as he kissed me and walked rapidly from the room, his allies in tow leaving us alone to wait for the word they were in place.

The tension was becoming unbearable as the hours passed, waiting for Jasper to send word they were ready, and when my cell phone finally went off I answered it with relief.

"We're ready to go in as soon as you give the word darlin'"

"I miss you Jazz, let's get this over with so we can be together again. Take care."

"You too darlin'"

"I'll let you know as soon as I've spoken to Jane."

I rang her to say I wanted another meeting but I insisted on Charlie being there.

"I assure you he is safe and well"

"Well you'll excuse me if I don't take your word for it Jane but I want to see him."

"How do I know you won't try to free him?"

"You don't but I think we might be able to come to an arrangement"

"I won't bring him to you but I'll allow one representative of yours to see him."

It wasn't the best outcome and not without its own dangers but I didn't think she knew I could use my shield at a distance so it was agreed that Esme would meet Charlie under my protection. We didn't want to use Felix, it would give away too much and Jane already knew that Esme and Charlie were mates.. Emmett had been released to Jasper as soon as they arrived on station and Rose turned up here ready to kick ass.

As Esme left to meet up with one of the rebels she took my hand,

"Good luck Bella. Give Jane a bloody nose from me. See you soon."

"I will Esme. Just get to Charlie and stay with him, that way I can protect you both. If you are separated I can't help Charlie, you know that?"

She nodded,

"I'll do the best I can."

"As soon as I hear from you we'll start our attack, so you should stay together."

I watched her run off into the darkness and rang Jazz back,

"Esme just left so I'm going to stay on the line now. As soon as I hear from her we go in. Good luck getting Peter."

"Love you darlin'"

That's all he said but it was enough and all I needed to hear.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Esme

I was met at the rendezvous point by two vampires who escorted me to Jane's camp. It was larger than we had thought, she'd obviously picked up the support of any malcontents and there were plenty who hated Aro and the other brothers. Jane stood with a sneer on her face and I knew she underestimate me,

"So Bella sends her weakest fighter to do the simple tasks. You can see Charlie for two minutes that's all."

"I have to ring Bella while I'm with him so she can hear his voice."

Jane didn't like it but she was desperate for Bella's help so she agreed reluctantly.

"Take her to see the prisoner."

There was a large wooden cage in the centre of the encampment and I could see Charlie sitting on the ground holding the stump where Jane had cut off his hand. It was leaking venom and he was obviously in pain.

"Charlie"

He heard my voice and struggled to his feet, coming to the bars with a smile on his face.

"Esme darling. What are you doing here? Its not safe."

"Nowhere is at the moment. Are you all right?"

He nodded, stretching his good hand between the bars to grasp mine.

"Get on with it then"

One of the guards wanted me away from their charge, so I flipped open my phone and rang the house, knowing Bella's cell phone would be connected to Jasper's, waiting for the OK to move.

"Bella I'm here with Charlie, just a second."

I passed the phone through the bars and Charlie took it,

"Bells? You OK?"

"Fine Dad. Hang on."

I knew she was relaying the message to the other group and then it started.

There was a terrible roar and I saw Felix with two of Jane's rebel army in his huge fists while other rebels were trying to escape the ferocious attack of the Guardian Bears who literally mowed down anything in their path. Rose was watching Bella's back as she made her way towards Jane who, with a look of frustration on her face, was busy trying to attack our small force. Bella's shield was holding up fine and by concentrating she was able to cover us all. The guards who had been watching Charlie tried to attack us as I held tightly to his hand. They got within inches before being frustrated in their efforts. Charlie looked at me in amazement

"Bella's shielding us"

"Then get me out of here. I may only have one hand but I only need one to kill Jane Volturi."

"OK. But I think you might be beaten to that by Bella."

As we looked Bella flew at Jane, a smile of satisfaction on her face, and the two went over backwards. Charlie was concerned but I knew Bella and what she was now capable of. There was a shout of triumph and she stood, Jane's decapitated head dangling from one hand. It was over very quickly after that, some rebels tried to escape but Felix and the Guardians ensured they failed and we soon had a small group of them corralled in the cage built for Charlie. Rose had a couple of serious bites but they were already healing and I looked round to make sure we were all safe. Felix was favouring his left leg and one of the Guardian Bears was nursing a bitten paw but we were otherwise unscathed. All that remained now was to wait for news of the other group attacking Maria.

Bella

I knew once Jane was dealt with the rebels would lose heart and I was right. While Felix and the Guardians locked the survivors up in the wooden cage. I ran to Charlie and he took me in his arms along with Esme.

"Thank God you two are all right. I was so worried about you both"

Esme and I looked at each other in astonishment,

"Charlie, you were the one in danger not us."

"Oh I knew you'd be coming for me. I just hoped no one would get hurt in the attempt."

"Well, we're all fine. Just a few bites."

"Where are Jasper and the rest?"

He looked around for Peter and Emmett.

"They've gone to rescue Peter. He was taken too."

"Who by? I didn't see him"

"No, Maria got her hands on him so they've gone to Mexico to try and save him. Hopefully they got to him before Maria ordered his death. We have to wait until we get word."

My phone rang a little while later as the Guardians and Felix dealt with the survivors. I had wanted to set them free but Felix and the Bears had their orders. None of the enemy were to be allowed free. They were waiting for Aro and Caius to arrive, so once the Guardians had ensured we could cope they melted away into the surrounding trees. Johnny had told us they would, but for a few minutes I felt very vulnerable. Answering the phone I expected it to be Jazz, but it was Aro.

"Bella, I understand congratulations are in order. You defeated Jane, well done. Are you sure you wouldn't be interested in joining the Volturi?"

"No thank you Aro. I understand you are sending guards to escort the prisoners to Volterra."

He laughed loudly,

"I think they are being attended to right now my dear."

I turned to see the small group of rebels we'd captured a smoking heap of ashes. Felix stood beside the pyre, a sad look on his face.

"So I see. In that case our job is over Aro."

"Goodbye Bella and thank you. Please give my thanks to your mate when you speak to him and tell him we will be taking out the rest of the Southern Coven Leaders. That is, if he completes his own mission."

The phone went dead and I called the others over, instructing them to go back to the house. I wanted some privacy to talk to Felix before he went back to Volterra.

Felix

I knew Bella wanted to speak to me although I had no idea what her words would be. She'd been shocked by my actions towards the rebels and I just hoped I could explain it to her.

"So Felix, you are going back to Volterra and Aro?"

"Yes Bella, I have nowhere else to go and remember, I am a vital link between the Guardians and the vampire world."

"Aren't you sick of the violence? You've been in the Guard for so long. Why don't you come back with us?"

"And do what Bella? I'm a killer and I have been for too long. I do what I have to do to keep my place in the Volturi. You have a life outside, a mate, and a purpose, a family"

"But you are family Felix"

I shook my head ruefully,

"No Bella. I've been who I am for too long. You really don't want to be associated with Felix Volturi, trust me. Just remember me in your prayers."

She took my hands and, stretching up, kissed me on the cheek.

"You are a good man doing an evil job and doing it well. I'll never forget you Felix and thank you for all you've done"

I felt a lump in my throat and the first true emotion I'd felt in centuries looking at this woman.

"Thank you Bella. Tell The Major I'll be keeping an eye on him so he'd better look after you Little Bird."

I'd said all I could so I pulled my hands free and turned my back walking swiftly out of sight.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Bella

We hadn't received word from Jazz and we were getting worried it had gone wrong, but without phone contact or Johnny H to speak to the Guardians there was nothing we could do about it. Then I remembered Jake. He could speak to both the Guardians and Sam so I rang him.

"Bells. Good to hear from you and a great victory."

"Jake have you heard anything about Jazz and the rest?"

"No why?"

"Neither have we and they were going in the same time as we did. Can you contact Johnny and find out what's happening for me?"

"I'll try but if they are fighting I wont be able to get through, thoughts are too jumbled. Any news on Emily?"

"No but The Others promised to release her to Sam so I'm hoping he's heard something."

"I'll try to get word to him too Bells, just hang on."

I hated this waiting but we had no option. Charlie and Esme had already left for home although he had been initially reluctant, wanting to wait for news from Mexico. Esme was so stressed out though that in the end he agreed to go back with her. I'd promise to let him know as soon as we got news. Rose, like me, was waiting and pacing. If Emmett didn't make it back I had no idea what she would do. I couldn't imagine going on without Jazz, it would be just too painful.

Jake

When Bella rang I got a bad feeling in my gut, I'd heard nothing from Johnny H since he and the rest went off to Mexico and every time I tried to contact him there was nothing, just blankness, a feeling I'd never encountered before. It was as if they no longer existed in our world and that worried me. Now I knew Bella had heard nothing either I guessed there was something going on we weren't aware of. I phased to speak to Sam and the pack but they'd heard nothing either. Not from Jazz and his friends or from The Others and Emily. It seemed to me there was a double cross going on and I decided to get to Bella as quickly as I could. Fortunately the plane that had taken Johnny and the Guardians to Forks was back and ready to return so I rang her back.

"Bella I'm on my way. Sam hasn't heard anything from anyone"

"Do you think The Others are reneging on their promise to Johnny H?"

"I don't know and I have no way of contacting them, only he knew how to do that."

Bella

I cursed as I put the phone down. Someone was playing with us and I intended to find out who. Was it the Volturi? Aro? Maria? OR was it the mysterious Others?

Rose was all for a trip to Mexico but I wanted to talk to Jake first and possibly Aro too. He had been ominously silent for some time. In the end I decided to contact Felix,

"Bella?"

"There's a problem Felix. We've lost contact with Jazz and the rest too. Do you think Aro is involved?"

"I haven't heard anything but I'll see what I can do. I'll ring back as soon as I get anything."

"Thank you Felix"

"Don't thank me yet. Wait until I have news. Goodbye Bella."

Rose watched as I dropped the receiver back into its cradle on the wall before speaking,

"I can't wait much longer Bella. I have to find out what's happened to Emmett"

"Just wait until we hear from Felix or Jake please, then I ll go with you. Rose what do you know about The Others?"

She shook her head,

"Not a lot. They never spoke, just appeared at the house and took us."

"How come they managed to take Emmett down? Are they great fighters?"

"No. They are just strange. You can't get a grip on them, it's like they are made of loosely compacted soil or sand and whatever you touch just trickles through your fingers. But when they touch you it's like being held in concrete. We couldn't fight them and to be honest I'm not sure how anyone could."

"That's why Emily's gift would destroy them too. By shattering the vampires it would also shatter the tenuous connection that holds their bodies together."

Rose

I wanted to snatch the receiver up when it rang again but Bella was faster and I listened fingers crossed.

"Bella"

"Felix, tell me you have good news for me"

He hesitated and I knew Aro was involved in some way.

"What's Aro done Felix? He's gone back on his word hasn't he?"

"He's been in contact with The Others trying to work out a new deal. Both the vampires and the Others need to keep Emily and you apart and neither trusts the wolves to do the job, not with your friendship with the wolves and the Guardians. The Others will only allow Emily to leave if you join the Volturi Guard and stay under Aro's custody. Then they'll let Emily go home and they are in contact with Sam, trying to get him to help.

"Sam? Do what?"

"They think he might be able to persuade you to do as they want or capture you himself and take you to the Volturi. Aro isn't happy about that because he thinks Sam might persuade you to accompany him to The Others. That way they rid the world of the vampires, Sam gets Emily and you shield them and yourself, plus your mate and friends if you can."

"Then its a stalemate. What about Jazz and the rest, Emmett, the Guardians, Charlotte and Peter?"

"That's an entirely different matter. Maria was forewarned and she moved in extra soldiers plus Aro loaned her Alec and some of the other Guard."

"Aro double crossed us? Why?"

"He thinks Maria would be a good member of the Guard herself, keeping peace in the South now Jane is gone."

"He's made a fresh deal with Maria? Where does that leave our friends and Jazz? Is Peter still alive?"

"Yes he's still alive, he's a valuable bargaining chip."

"And Jazz?"

"He and the rest are being held by Maria at the moment."

"What about The Others?"

"They are waiting for you to make a move before deciding what to do"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Bella

We'd been double crossed and played all the way by Aro and his brother Caius, after all they'd said they still wanted me and they still wanted The Others destroyed. Aro thought by keeping Jazz and our friends captive and persuading The Others to hold on to Emily he could get what he wanted. Well he was about to find out that I wasn't to be messed with. There may only be a few of us but with my shield we could take on the might of the Volturi and Aro was about to find out just how dangerous The Majors mate could be.

I turned to Rose,

"I'm going to Volterra. Aro will pay for what he's done."

"Not on your own you aren't. What do you plan on doing exactly?"

"I'll tear the city apart if necessary and kill every one of his Guard until he gets that Mexican bitch to free our people and The Others to free Emily. If he can't do that then they are next on my shit list."

We heard sounds outside and Jake came in, going straight to Bella and hugging her.

"I've brought the rest of the Guardians with me. We'll stand beside you whatever you decide to do"

"I thought they were only interested in the tribes safety."

"If Aro pulls this off there wont be any Tribes. If he becomes all powerful, with no enemies to keep him in check, he will hunt down all of us. The vampires will rule the Earth."

"Only over my dead and flamed body"

Rose

Bella, at that second, looked just like her man and I thought she just might pull this off. We were going to beard the lion in his den and I wondered if he knew just what he had unleashed with his double-dealing. As we went out to the helicopter Jake had commandeered from the Guardians we saw their were two men already seated inside, two huge Inuit men who nodded then sat back unspeaking. Bella never even gave them a glance, she was busy planning her assault on the Volturi brothers. Jake smiled over at me,

"Hey Blondie. Good to see you again"

I tried to glare at him but he was on our side and had reinforcements we desperately needed so I just smiled politely. The helicopter took off straight away and Bella coming out of her reverie spoke,

"Jake I want you and the Guardians to go straight to Mexico and scout Maria's camp. If Aro isn't willing to help, Rose and I will join you"

"If he lets you leave"

"There's no way he'll be able to stop me Jake. Threats wont work because he knows I'm not frightened of him."

At the airport she and I caught a plane to Italy while Jake and the Guardians, I'd seen at least half a dozen more in the hanger, took the private jet on to Mexico to wait for word from her.

Bella

Rose and I didn't talk during the flight, we were both too worried about our mates and I was trying to work through any plans Aro might have to throw at me. Bottom line...he was going down if he made one false move.

When we arrived in Pisa there was a car waiting for us, he'd anticipated my next move. That didn't concern me, he could anticipate all he wanted, he still wouldn't win the fight. Rose and I again sat silent on the journey although she took my hand and squeezed it. It felt good having my sister beside me, two women with a common goal, to get our men back. Felix was at the Clock Tower Entrance to greet us, which I found ironic. He smiled before speaking,

"Aro is waiting for you Bella. Please follow me."

I knew my way round the place blindfolded but I observed the niceties, for now.

Aro

I was nervous about meeting Bella because she obviously knew about the slight change in my plans. Diplomacy would be needed to smooth her ruffled feathers but I thought she would appreciate the deal I was offering, it was after all the only option if she wanted to see her mate again. When they came in behind Felix I was relieved to see that she looked somewhat cowed, perhaps she had realized she couldn't win against me. I was after all, a master tactician with centuries of practise behind me. Caius sat beside me but we both rose as they approached and I smiled, holding out my hand in greeting

"Bella and Rosalie. How wonderful to see you again. I take it this visit is in relation to the slight change in plans?"

Bella smiled back at me and I saw the steely determination in her eyes, so she was going to fight me! This could be interesting.

"Aro you lied to me, to us"

"Lie is a very definite word Bella. I like to think I merely altered my options a little."

"I don't care what you call it, you deceived us. We did as you asked in taking Jane out of the equation along with her rebels"

"Yes and I owe you my thanks for that service Bella."

"Well I have another service to perform Aro"

"Really? I rather thought your Major was in charge of the other expedition"

"Oh he is. It isn't that I'm alluding to Aro."

"Then what my dear? Perhaps we can sit down quietly and discuss how to rearrange our agreement so you get your Major back and I in turn get the use of your services when needed."

"Yes. Lets sit quietly and discuss options."

Bella

Aro was nervous at my calmness but Caius was watching avidly, as if he knew fireworks were coming and was waiting eagerly for the show to begin. We went through to a smaller chamber and sat around a table then Aro steepled his fingers on the polished wood and smiled.

"Bella. We have your friends in protective custody. Safe from The Others although not so safe from their gaoler for ever. I am willing to release them back to you for a certain undertaking."

"Oh? I wonder what it is you want Aro."

"Just a mere trifle, a few years service in the Guard, after all you are responsible for the death of one of my most valuable assets."

"Jane? She wasn't an asset but a liability. A dog who had turned on her master. Doesn't that make you nervous Aro?"

"Nervous my dear? No, why should it?"

"Where one dog has turned others could follow suit."

"Oh I think I can rely on the rest of my associates."

"You delude yourself Aro. Caius would like nothing more than to take over the Volturi from you, but that wasn't what I was alluding to."

Aro looked at his brother who sat back with an innocent smile.

"I trust Caius my brother. We've been together too long to do otherwise"

"Oh, and what about Marcus? You'd been with him a long time too."

"Yes but there was a history there Bella. I wont bore you with the details"

"Thank you for that. So you want me and you are prepared to threaten our friends, your allies, in order to get me? Not only that but you are happy to make a deal with The Others? It sounds a dangerous alliance to me."

"Yes well, I've been doing this a long time Bella"

"Some would say too long Aro, and I'm here to finish it. I will not work for you and you couldn't trust me in any case. Remember Jane. I want my friends freed now and safely, and The Others to send Emily Uley home."

"A list of wants. How quaint."

Aro looked slightly bored,

Caius sat forward knowing the sparks were about to fly at last.

"In return for these things I am willing to do a deal"

Aro looked interested again and smiled

"I knew you would see things my way when you'd had time to consider."

**Just to let you know I'm not going to be able to update for the next ten days unless I'm really lucky but I will keep writing. Please forgive the interruption. Jules x**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Bella

Aro really thought I was going to cave in to his demands, how deluded could one man be? I smiled at him and Caius who was smirking at his back. He at least knew I was up to something.

"Aro, in exchange for the safe release and return of our friends and family I will give an undertaking to let you live and Volterra remain standing."

He didn't answer immediately and the look on his face told the story of the shock working its way through his brain. Then he coughed and laughed,

"Very good Bella. You are learning how to use threats. There's just one problem with yours my dear and that is, you don't have the weapons to make good on them".

Caius shook his head in disbelief at Aro and he looked at me quite deliberately and nodded, a silent agreement. He was happy to stand back and let me take on Aro, ready to step into his shoes if I succeeded.

"Oh Aro. I learned at the feet of the master. Never threaten unless you are prepared to follow through."

"The master?"

"My mate, Major Whitlock."

His eyes narrowed as he tried to see where I was going with this.

"Do you really think you could destroy me? And Volterra? Against my Guard?"

"Your Guard doesn't exist here Aro, not any longer, some are dead, some are in Mexico, and others would be happy to serve a new Master. I'm willing to bet I could take Volterra for my own if I wanted it. Are you as convinced you can beat me in a fight?"

Caius

Bella was playing the game beautifully and I felt Aro's concern at her words. She was right of course, the Volturi Guard was vastly depleted from the fighting with the Major and those he'd lent to Maria in Mexico. I knew he couldn't take Bella out, not with her shield. The question was, could she take him? Had she found a way to use this shield as an offensive weapon? Or was she bluffing and was he prepared to call that bluff? I waited eager for his next move and as I looked round I saw that the few members of the Guard with the exception of Felix had moved away from him, as if unwilling to back a possibly obsolete runner. Felix was standing close to his master as usual, close as Renata who had backed up a little to give Aro room to pace. He was in his fortress, who would even think of attacking him here? I'd often thought him arrogant in his assumption of safety in Volterra and now I was sure of it. Then he spoke again,

"Bella. It saddens me that you feel threats are necessary. I only act for the goods of our kind."

"No Aro. You only act for your own good and this time it's not working. You want me as a weapon in your arsenal and it's not going to happen. You should really accept that before things escalate to a point where it's too late to back down"

"Back down Bella? I never back down."

"Pity. I thought you might feel that way. I would have liked to have known you when you were younger and less arrogant and power-hungry. I like to think you were a powerful and ultimately good leader in the past."

"Bella, insults do not hurt me. The bottom line remains the same. You work for me here and your family and friends live. Emily Uley goes home and everyone is happy. What do you see as the problem with that outcome? Surely it's what we have all been working towards."

"There's a slight difference Aro. I don't threaten idly, I don't lie, and I don't change the goals part way through. You do all these and it makes me understand just how untrustworthy you are, not a good thing in a leader as powerful as you"

"Well Bella, its been a pleasure talking to you but I am rather busy at the moment so unless you are ready to deal I'm afraid..."

Bella

I'd given him all the chances he was going to get and Caius braced himself knowing I was about to act although he had no idea what that might entail.

"I'm sorry Aro. I tried to talk to you, I tried to persuade you to deal, I even threatened you. Now as I was taught I have to act on my threats or lose respect. Felix"

He was ready and in position well ahead of time and as I finished speaking and shielded Aro and he from outside interference he took Aro's head in his huge hands and twisted violently. There was a dreadful crunching sound and as I dropped the shield momentarily Felix threw it to me. The headless body fell to the floor and Caius stood up smiling and clapping his hands,

"Bravo Bella. Well played and very fairly I must admit."

"I'm glad you enjoyed my object lesson. This..."

I held up Aro's head, the eyes flickering wildly as Felix took out Renata too.

"Creates a vacancy in the Volturi for a new leader."

"A position I am assuming you are not willing to take Bella?"

"Well not in the short-term Caius, no, but I know of someone who would very much like the position."

Caius looked around and his eyes stopped on Felix as he dragged the two bodies to the centre of the Chamber and took out his lighter, looking at me and ignoring Caius. I nodded then turned back to the remaining Volturi brother as the flames shot up.

"No Caius. Felix isn't interested in leadership although I would have backed him if he had wanted the position. I was thinking of …...perhaps …...you or …...Alec."

"Alec? He's a mere child."

"Perhaps but the crown will go to the person who is able to meet my demands. Are you that person? Can you order Maria and The Others? Or must I look elsewhere?"

I turned once more and threw the head of the late Volturi leader onto the flaming bodies, watching as it was consumed leaving only a pile of ashes and a purple haze in the room. Felix looked at me and smiled,

"Well done Little Bird, Annie would be proud of you and so would The Major."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Bella

Rose and I stood waiting while Caius considered his options. He couldn't fight us and didn't seem to be interested in doing so anyway, he was weighing his ability to deliver on my demands before answering. Finally he sat back in his chair with a slight smile on his face,

"As you must have realized I will need time to work out the arrangements but I would like the opportunity to do so. Will you give me a few hours to work on the problems. Aro had his own channels of communication and I have to work through those for now, at least in the main."

I looked at Rose who shrugged and then turned back,

"Very well Caius, I'm not an unreasonable person. We'll give you four hours to make substantial progress but I want a guarantee of safety for myself, Rose, Felix and the prisoners Maria is holding. If any are harmed then the deal is off. Do we have an understanding?"

He nodded,

"That sounds reasonable Bella. And Emily Uley?"

"Oh she must be returned unharmed to her husband."

"I thought you might insist on that. My channel to The Others is slightly more of a problem but I will do all I can. I take it we will meet again in four hours?"

"Oh we'll be here Caius."

He swept from the room followed by a vigilant Felix, my secret weapon that had worked so well against Aro. Secret no more, but just as potent.

"Do you trust him Bella?"

"I don't trust anyone here but his options are limited and he wants control of the Volturi knowing for now I am in effect the King Maker."

"I just hope Maria and Alec don't smell a rat and kill the hostages."

"I don't think they dare. We've already proved we hold all the cards."

"But if they threaten Jazz and Em?"

"Then we send in the Guardians with Jake. Remember they are ready and waiting and I'm willing to gamble their speed against Maria."

"But Alec?"

"I think Alec would rather serve with Caius, Rose."

Three hours later Caius was back and he looked happy.

"Bella I have good news for you. I have spoken to The Others and they have agreed to allow Emily to return home. They seem to believe your assertion that you would never allow the use of her weapon against themselves."

I smiled,

"Good Caius, a good start. And Maria?"

"Negotiations are ongoing but Alec assures me the hostages are safe for now and under his personal protection should it become necessary. I am still working on that problem but I thought I'd let you know about Emily personally."

HE went out again, more upright and proud than before.

"Arrogant little prick isn't he?"

I looked at Rose and giggled, she'd really nailed him. We sat waiting for more news and I rang Sam to tell him about Emily.

"Jake said there was trouble and I sent half the pack to back him up."

"Thanks Sam. Let me know as soon as you hear from Emily. I've no idea where she's been held so it might take some time"

"I owe you now. I just hope you get your friends and Jasper back unharmed"

"Thanks Sam."

Once Emily was home I would breath easier, then I'd have some proof of the sincerity of Caius words.

The door opened again and this time Felix appeared. He walked over and sat down beside us,

"Maria is having a fit. Alec is watching in case he's needed and Caius is struggling. It's all good fun."

I took his huge hand in mine,

"Felix. You helped with The Others didn't you?"

He looked at me warily,

"Annie didn't say much and Johnny H even less but I think you are a conduit for more than just the Guardians. Would you like to hear my theory?"

He nodded, amusement glowing in his eyes.

"I think you are the central contact for all the supernatural creatures who live on the planet. Not just the Guardians but The Others and possibly even the Quileute wolves."

A wry smile flickered across his granite features,

"A very pretty theory Bella but do you have any proof?"

"No and I don't want any. But I'm right aren't I?"

"That's for you to work out. I can tell you that Emily should be home very soon. I think, and its only a theory" he said ironically, "that The Others were impressed by your strength of character and bravery. Now I must go, see if Caius has made any more progress with Maria or if you will need to send in your Reserves."

As he walked out of the room Rose hissed,

"How does he know about them?"

"Felix knows a lot he shouldn't."

"Do you really think he communicates with other creatures?"

"I think someone does, or the Vampires, Aro, would have found a way to gain control of mankind before now."

The clock was ticking down the final minute of the fourth hour when my cell phone went off and answering it I heard Emily's voice.

"Bella? I'm home with Sam. Thank you so much."

She started crying and I heard Sam take the phone,

"As you heard Emily is home safe and well."

"She's not been harmed Sam?"

"NO. She's just tired and stressed. Thank you Bella. We know it was down to you, her coming home I mean. Any news yet on Jasper?"

"No but I expect to hear very soon and I'm sure Jake will keep you informed or the other wolves. Bye Sam."

I pocketed my phone, a lump in my throat. Hearing Emily's voice had brought back memories of Leah and Alaska. It all seemed such a long time ago, a lifetime ago in fact. Rose nudged me,

"We're winning Bella. You should be looking happy."

"I was thinking about Annie and Leah and all that happened in Alaska."

We started to reminisce,

"It was a lifetime ago Bella. You were human then remember?"

I nodded,

"Yes a lifetime ago, Bella Swans human lifetime."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Bella

Caius reappeared with minutes to spare and didn't look quite so suave and cocky this time,

"I've done it Bella. Maria is handing the hostages over to Alec and he will be bringing them here."

"I don't think so Caius. I'd like Alec to release them to our friends."

"Friends?"

"Oh yes. I had a back up plan just in case you disappointed me. If Alec likes to take the 'hostages' as you refer to them out of Maria's camp they will be picked up by my friends. I will hear they are all safe and well and I'll leave you and Alec to share Aro's throne or whatever you decide."

"Very well. Allow me to make another call."

As he swept out Felix came back and he didn't look as easy as I expected,

"Bella. Have you heard?"

"Yes. Caius just told me. We're having the hostages as he insists on calling them released to the Wolves and Guardians waiting outside the camp."

"Good idea. Better than Alec bringing them here anyway. But did he tell you the other news?"

"That Emily is home? She rang me from home."

"No. There is one piece of news I thought he might keep from you if he could, or at least as long as possible. He thinks once you get your family and friends back you will forgive him the small...omission."

"Problem Felix? Is it one of the hostages? Have we lost someone?"

"No. They're all alive but there is an injured member of the party."

"Oh God, not Jazz? Please tell me he's OK?"

"Not Jasper... or Emmett"

He added the last seeing Roses stricken look.

"Then it must be Peter."

"Yes. He's lost an arm I'm afraid. Maria had already done this before Caius became involved."

"You're telling me its permanent aren't you?"

"Yes. It was burned in front of him. I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, will it make any difference to your pact with Caius? Only he is the best man for the job."

"I know. But I wont let Maria get away with it Felix. I can't."

"What are you going to do then Bella?"

My mind was racing. The bitch would pay for what she'd done to Peter, a captive, and under Alec's nose so he was to share the blame and the punishment. I pulled my phone out and rang Jake again.

"You'll be taking charge of the hostages in a little while Jake. One of them, Peter is missing an arm"

"What do you want us to do Bells?"

"Once you have the hostages and if Johnny H agrees I want you to wipe the camp out and everyone there."

"Everyone? Including the Volturi?"

"No, not the Volturi. His gift is dangerous Jake so I'm going to deal with him personally. Let me know when you have them and check you have everyone, including all the Guardians."

When Caius returned I could see Felix had told him that I knew about Peter.

"I am sorry Bella. I should have told you myself but I wasn't sure how you'd react"

"Well its too late. I know now. Don't lie to me again even by omission Caius"

He bowed his head in acknowledgement before continuing,

"You should hear any moment now."

We waited in silence and my phone went off soon after.

"Bells its Jake,. They're coming out now. I can see Charlotte, Em, Peter, Guardians..."

He was calling everyone out as they appeared but the name I was waiting for didn't come until the very last, as Commander of the force he was last to leave. When I heard his name I collapsed into a chair in relief and a few seconds later I heard the most wonderful sound,

"Bella darlin' are you OK?"

"Jazz?" I could only manage a whisper.

"I'm fine and I'll be with you soon. I have a little unfinished business first with Jake. See you soon. Love you"

He was gone, from captive to warrior again in a heartbeat, and I knew the others would be with him. All looking for revenge and with the numbers firmly on their side this time.

Caius smiled at me,

"Very touching. I take it our business is concluded now."

"Not quite. There's the matter of my friends injury"

"Bella, you can hardly blame me for that. I wasn't even involved at the time. I'll admit I didn't tell you straight away but surely you don't mean to punish me for that?"

"No Caius. That would be grossly unfair but I think perhaps you might need to start looking for a new partner."

"You mean Alec?"

"He could have stopped her Caius"

"But he was working under commands from Aro."

"I'm not interested in excuses Caius."

"I've already lost Jane"

"I don't care."

I turned away from him as the door opened and Felix walked in again.

"Caius. It would seem that Maria's compound has been attacked, all the soldiers and Volturi Guard are dead, all except Alec. He's on his way back here now, the private jet took off about an hour ago."

Caius nodded,

"Thank you Felix."

He looked suddenly from Felix to me,

"Felix. There may be a new position opening up in the Volturi very soon."

"Oh, then may I be considered?"

As he left he turned to me and winked, he'd get the job and the Volturi would be even more closely monitored from now on.

Still we waited, desperate as I was to see Jasper and check he was really unharmed I knew I couldn't afford to leave unfinished business in Volterra. It was much later when Caius returned and this time Alec was in tow but it was the figure behind him that caught my attention. There were two, but I almost ignored Emmetts smiling face as my eyes lit on my mate. I ran to him throwing my arms around his neck and smothering him in kisses knowing my actions were being mirrored by Rose. To feel his strong arms around me and smell his scent was balm to my soul and as our lips met it was as if we were kissing for the very first time. I was loathe to let him go so I turned still holding his hand in mine to look at Alec who stood sneering at the couples in front of him.

"Alec. You have been tried in your absence and found guilty of the crime of disabling a fellow vampire while he was unable to defend himself"

His eyes widened but I was ready for him, my shield covering everyone in the room except himself.

"Your sentence is about to be carried out. Do you have anything to say?"

Realizing he couldn't touch any of us with his gift he tried to bluster.

"Not interested in excuses Alec."

His eyes flickered to Felix thinking the danger came from there. He was wrong. Letting go of Jaspers hand reluctantly I launched myself at him and ripped his arms from his body throwing them to Felix who set them alight for me. As Alec screamed in pain and fury I did the same with his legs and made him watch as the flames reduced them to ash before throwing the rest of his body and head on the top of the pyre. Emmett and Rose looked somewhat shocked but Jasper nodded approvingly.

"Never leave the dirty jobs to others."

Another of his sayings, and he was right.


	24. Chapter 24

**We are wrapping the story up now. Please don't forget to review.**

Chapter Twenty Four

Bella

I looked at Caius, Alec's ashes still piled on the floor at my feet,

"Here endeth the lesson for today. Play fairly with me and there won't need to be another Caius, now if you don't mind I have other business to attend to"

He nodded his agreement looking me in the eye,

"Lesson understood Bella. I'm just sorry that you wont be joining me here in Volterra with your mate."

"Oh don't worry we'll be back if it becomes necessary Caius but for now we'll say goodbye."

I turned with Jasper, our hands still tightly clasped and walked out, followed by Emmett and Rose.

No words were spoken as we walked the endless corridors before coming out into the warm evening air of the square. Once outside the walls of the city Jazz picked me up and held me close,

"My Bella as good a tactician and warrior as me, if not better."

Emmett and Rose joined us in a hug before we drove back to the airport. I was eager to see the rest, Peter, Char, Johnny H, everyone who had helped in the rescue, but of course they weren't here in Italy so I'd just have to wait. There was a solitary figure waiting beside the private jet and I recognised Johnny H.

He smiled when he saw me and walked over to take my hand,

"So Bella we win the battle."

"But not the war you mean?"

"I'm afraid it is an endless battle, with each side vying for power, although I think you have certainly made it a more interesting war. I'm afraid must leave you now. I've been away from my home too long. It was an honour to meet you Bella Swan and to fight beside you Major, something I never thought I would say. Peace to you both, at least for a while. I know I've said this before but I really doubt we will meet again Bella so this is goodbye."

Before I could say any more he turned and ran for the darkness of the field but I heard his,

"The plane is at your disposal. I know you are eager to see your friends"

before he was gone, I saw a flicker of white as he phased to the Bear Cub I had first seen so long ago.

We took our seats and the jet took off for home and our friends. As Jazz and I sat together, me on his lap needing to feel him close after our enforced separation I asked about Peter.

"He's OK Bella. Pissed at what Maria did but he'll cope with one arm. It could have been much worse."

"He shouldn't have to Jazz. If I'd been quicker maybe..."

"Hey darlin' he doesn't blame you. Anyway, she did it almost immediately so whatever you did would have been too late."

I lay my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, drowning in his comforting scent and knowing Rose and Emmett were doing the same, and thanking Johnny H for the privacy the private jet had afforded us.

When we landed I saw our friends waiting for us, Peter and Charlotte stood close, Charlotte wrapped in his arm and smiling while Peter looked more serious. I left Jazz to run forward and hug them both.

"I'm so, so..."

Peter shook his head with a growl before taking his arm from Charlotte's shoulder and pulling me close,

"Don't. Don't blame yourself Bella. It wasn't your fault and you couldn't have prevented it. I should be thanking you for getting us out alive."

I didn't know what to say in response so I just hugged him back before stepping away so he could put his arm around Char once more. Seeing the love in their eyes when they looked at each other I knew he would be fine, and I relaxed.

I heard a cough behind me and turned to see Jake standing with Quil, Embry, Paul and Seth. He was grinning at me,

"So Bells you really kicked ass this time, I'm impressed. The pack wanted to say thanks for the fight before they leave.. "

Jasper and I both thanked them all and even Paul managed a smile this time. We'd been through too much to hold on to old grudges and although the wolves and vampires would never be friends, at least they wouldn't be deadly enemies any longer.

"So Jake, you going back to Alaska?"

"Yes. That's where my home is now Bella thanks to you"

I wasn't sure what he meant by that until he smiled.

"Thank you for a second chance Bells. Be happy."

The pack turned with him and phasing on the run they too were gone, leaving the six of us alone in the hanger.

"So what now?"

I turned at Peter's question,

"I think we deserve a treat. How about some R&R? I happen to know of a rather nice Hunting Lodge in the Denali National Park that is mine whenever I want it. That's if the rest of you are interested?"

As Jasper wrapped his arms around me, enfolding me in the warmth of his love I saw Rose and Charlotte exchange a glance. Peter and Em grinned and whooped their approval.

"Sounds like a plan to me Bells, if Rose is interested."

She kissed him before answering with a nod,

"What about you Peter? Charlotte? Or would you rather be alone for a while?"

Peter laughed loudly,

"Just who the fuck is going to look out for the rest of you if I'm not there? When do we leave?"

My joy was complete, our family was going to stay together, bonds of friendship and more, forged by the adversities we'd conquered together. One day I would go visit Charlie and Esme but this was my family now. All the family I could ever want, and a mate I would gladly have died for. Now it was our time and we intended to live our lives our way, in peace.

**Thank you to everyone who followed this story on its long journey. Jules x**


End file.
